Molino Colorado
by Riicoccette
Summary: — AU — París, 1900. Donde los pockies no existían aún: La mísera de Haruki se enamoraría de una cortesana llamada Isuke, como esta última de la pelirroja. A pesar de la fuerza que va consumiendo la vida de Isuke lentamente y silenciosamente, el show ha de continuar. — AU —
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO. EL MOLINO COLORADO.**

 _ **Erase una vez una chica. Pero una chica embrujada y muy extraña.**_  
 _ **Dicen que ella había llegado de muy lejos; De muy, muy lejos. Por tierra y por aire.**_

 _''No te dejes engañar por el maldigo que siempre acecha en tal barrio, hija.''_

 _ **Algo tímida.**_

 _''¡No pongás los pies en ese barrio de pecado, Haruki...''_

 _ **Y de expresión en el fondo triste.**_

 _''Pues es un auténtico infierno! ¿Vas a unirte acaso a esas cortesanas? ¡Soy tu madre y deseo tu bien!''_

 _ **Pero muy sabia. Eso sí.**_

 _ **En un buen día, un mágico día, ella se cruzó en mi camino. Haruki Sagae. Mientras hablábamos de muchas cosas; de bufones y reyes, me dijo esto:** ''La más grande cosa que tú puedes aprender a hacer... Es simplemente amar para ser correspondida.''_

 **Con una máquina de escribir, comenzó a redactar, de aquí en adelante hasta el fin de la historia.** _ **  
**_ **Una introducción sencilla, para atraer al lector:**

Un club nocturno. Un salón de baile y un burdel regentado por Yuri Meichi. El reino de los placeres nocturnos en  
el cual los poderosos jugueteaban con las bellas criaturas bajo las cortinas.

Y la más hermosa de todas ellas... Era la mujer que yo amaba. Una cortesana que vendía su amor a los hombres.  
Ella era la estrella del Molino Colorado.

 _Isuke..._

Era... y fue. pero por siempre será. Ya que...  
La mujer que yo amaba... Está muerta.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **En caso de no haber visto Moulin Rouge, es genial. No vas a perderte ni un momento y vas a poder leer el fanfic entero sin ninguna dificultad de compresión.**

Me baso en la película Moulin Rouge. Tiene grandes cambios pero está muy influenciada por esta. Podríamos decir que no es 100% original la historia, y en todo caso cabe decir que... Es como haber colocado todos los personajes de Akuma No Riddle en tal trama reemplazando a los principales.

Será un fanfic largo y me basaré en el romance entre Haruki y Isuke. Podría haber tal vez otros secundarios. Todas las chicas del anime son mencionadas y tienen algún que otro protagonismo. El tema principal es el romance y un final trágico, pero se le añade toques de humor mínimos.

Cada capítulo que salga, hará que la portada del fanfic cambie a otra. Recomiendo seguir esta mega-historia porque vas a quedar impresionada.

Las edades de cada personaje no cambia, ni ropa a menos que sea mencionado; algunos son inventados y no tienen que ver con el anime pero son importantes. Así como lo sería un mayordomo si de repente alguna fuera rica... Y similares.

Debéis de entender este prólogo: Si os fijáis, Haruki redacta su historia. En un principio puedes entender que se encontró a alguien y le dijo esa hermosa frase... Y ahora, con su máquina de escribir, piensa pasar esas palabras a letras; _porque en imprenta todo se queda por siempre._

Es un long-fic y es importante la paciencia y tratar de imaginar lo leído como todos hacemos. **Te presento Moulin Rouge, en español, Colorado Molino... Pero decidí cambiarlo a Molino Colorado. (Molino pintado en rojo)**

Las letras en negrita es quien se supone que escribe la historia, comentando algo narrando él mismo / ella misma.

MENCIONÉ COSAS OBVIAS, POR SEGURIDAD. MIS LECTORES.


	2. Children of the Revolution

**CHILDREN OF THE REVOLUTION.**

Llegué por primera vez a París hace un año. Era 1899, el verano del amor. Yo no sabía nada del Molino Colorado, Yuri Meichi o de Isuke. Una revolución había arroyado al mundo y yo viajé desde muy lejos por tierra y mar hasta París. Sobre una colina se asentaba el barrio de Mountmartre. Después de todo, no fue tal como mi madre me había dicho...

 ** _''¡UN BARRIO DEL PECADO...!''_**

... Sino, el centro del mundo: Músicos, pintores, escritores, ... Se los conocía como los hijos de la revolución. Pero yo vine más bien a descubrir...

 ** _''¡SIEMPRE CON ESA RIDÍCULA IDEA DE VIAJAR PARA ENCONTRAR ALGO MEJOR! ¡SÓLO MALGASTAS DINERO, HIJA! CUARTO VIAJE YA.''_**

Yo vivía en un piso algo viejo que tenía todas las cosas necesarias para subsistir. Recién me mudé; En cuanto consiguiera más dinero comenzaría con unas tontas reformas... Después de todo mi objetivo fue venir en busca de mejores oportunidades y mandar gran parte del dinero a mi familia. El viajar hasta aquí fue costoso pero sé que por algo valió la pena.

Era de noche. Y por mi fortuna, un martillo que atravesó mi tejado caía junto a una joven la cual lo sostenía y quedaba colgando por una cuerda tensada al llegar a su límite, atada en su tobillo. Entonces, de la ventana salió una chica vestida de ... ¿Gatito? El suelo golpeado por el martillo realmente quedó en grietas.

— ¡Me llamo Nio! Lo siento por tal desastre. Estamos ensayando arriba una obra muy moderna llamada _'Spectacular, spectacular'_. Transcurre en Suiza.— Explicaba con un tono bastante alegre y divertido a la vez que miraba a la chica de pelo plateado que colgaba y comenzó a volver al mundo después de un rato de inconsciencia.

 **¿Spectacular, Spectacular? Realmente no es un título muy... agradable y atrayente al público.**

— ¡Esa mierda me ha dolido!— Gritó la de ojos violetas a Nio enfadada y desató el nudo de su tobillo. Haruki no sabía como tomarse todo eso y quedó observando lo que ocurría. **Estaba como... ¿Demasiado sorprendida?**

Una chica de pelo morado y ojos azules claros se asomó junto a otras tres más por el agujero desde arriba. — ¡Genial! Tenemos el suelo donde ensayamos más que destruido por Shin'ya y parte del libreto no está terminado para mostrárselo mañana a la directora...— Mencionó la de ojos azules claros.

— ¡Ya habrá alguien que lea el papel!— Respondía con ilusión Nio. Pero de repente, una chica que se situaba al costado de la joven de pelo morado, con enfado, gritó desde aquel hueco. — ¡¿Dónde piensas conseguir el papel de una joven romántica y caballerosa para reemplazarla?!—

Todas se estaban poniendo de los nervios, incluyendo a Haruki en cuanto la chica de ojos rojos y pelo rubio, se quedaba mirándola; queriéndole decir con esa observación tan profunda a la vez que sonreía con dientes de tiburón que sería ella.

— ¡Como no te calles pienso con mi martillo dejarte plasmada en el suelo!— Le dijo la de pelo plateado a aquella chica que quería reemplazarla: Shin'ya era la que interpretaba tal papel. Se supone que a quien amenazó es quien lidera tal obra. Pues, después de todo, sin ella nada hubiera comenzado.

El plan era comenzar la obra minutos antes de que salga Shin'ya, para que Mahiru también interprete su papel.

Por algún motivo Haruki siguió a Nio saliendo de su piso y subiendo las escaleras junto a Shin'ya para llegar a la planta de arriba y entrar en el piso que se situaba encima de el suyo. Shin'ya se presentó durante el recorrido.

Después de varios minutos Haruki observando la organización estricta de parte de aquella chica de tan mal genio y que se lo tomaba más que serio, el resultado fue pésimo.

 _''Las colinas nacen...  
Muy felices...''_

Cantaban lentamente con desafinadas voces, no al coro. Y muchas de ellas se liaban y decían otra cosa de la que debía o se olvidaban de ello. En el fondo, un paisaje bastante irreal de montañas comenzaba a soltar chispas de las luces simulando algo ''mágico'', pero, de la peor forma. Haruki quedó mirando y preguntándose qué hacía ahí junto aquella gente tan extraña; ¡Debía de reparar su tejado y suelo! Incluso alguna que otra avergonzada de esas chicas dejó de cantar ante tal caos. Entre estas últimas, una estaba al su límite, estallando.

— ¡Basta, bastaaa!— Gritaba la castaña con ojos marrón fuerte. La líder, por supuesto. Vestía de hechicera: Llevaba gafas y un bastón de madera gruesa con alguna que otra hoja incrustada falsa, un vestido largo y de color crema con tonos más oscuros. En su mano izquierda, apoyado un libro abierto se encontraba. — ¿¡Qué creéis que hacéis!? ¡Absurdo!—

— ¡Vamos, iba bien, Shiena!— Decía Nio. — ¡Las colinas recobraban felicidad!—  
— Sí, claro... También truenan y de forma muy chispeante.— Mencionaba con ironía la chica de pelo morado mientras miraba como una de las bombillas continuaba fallando, chispeando.  
— ¿Qué te ocurre?— Contestó a la de pelo morado de mala gana Nio con una sonrisa y mirada amenazante. — Eso es estúpido.—  
— ¡Las colinas se reencarnan en melodía! ¡Eso es lo mejor!— Mencionó Shin'ya ante tal alboroto.

Unos segundos de silencio después de ello, todas empezaron a hablar entre ellas. — Nadie se decide...— Decía con preocupación una pelirroja de dos coletas a una chica de pelo corto azul y ojos azules. — ¿Qué más da? Esto está echado a perder.— Le respondía esta. A la vez de fondo se escuchaban más charlas. — Nio-chan... Pienso hacerte pedacitos. Y lo voy a disfrutar— Amenazaba la de pelo morado a la rubia con unas tijeras en la mano. — ¡Estás actuando muy rara!— Respondió con una sonrisa falsa Nio a esta. — Chitaru-san las cosas están yendo muy mal...— Comentaba una nena con su osito. La pelirroja mencionada la miró y suspiró. — ¡¿Qué de mi idea?! ¡¿Por qué la ignoráis?!— Gritaba enfadada Shin'ya siendo ignorada.

— ¡Bastaaa!— Gritó seguido de Shin'ya la chica llamada Haruki, callando a todas. — Reencarnan por una melodía discante, en eufóricas sinfonías las almas de las colinas.— Todas quedaron mirándola. — Sólo debéis de añadir cosas bonitas...— Mencionó después de ello Haruki. Con una sonrisa vacilante mientras con un ojo cerrado las observaba.

Shin'ya se acercó a ella, al principio parecía enrabiada. Haruki dejó de sonreír y quedó mirándola. — ¡ES HERMOSO!— Gritó y rió Shin'ya de forma muy animada.

— ¿Cómo?— Quedó paralizada Shiena. Parecía que todas lo aceptaban. — ¡¿De verdad?!— Añadió.

— ¡Se oye realmente bonito!— Mencionó la chica pelirroja de coletas sonriendo a Shiena. La chica de pelo azul y ojos azules asentía; la de pelo morado soltaba una risilla por como se estaba agobiando Shiena y la chica tan elegante que se encontraba sentada en un sillón, de pelo ceniza, sonreía. La supuesta nena a la de pelo rojizo le mencionaba que tal idea era perfecta y encajaba en la obra. Suzu y Kouko se miraron sonriendo y asintieron entre ellas.

— Sumireko Hanabusa. Encantada de conocerle.— Ella vestía con un vestido rojo; escasos complementos. Pero relucía una corona en su cabeza.  
— Otoya Takechi. — Decía mientras abría y cerraba una tijera. Iba algo informal y parecía ser la mala de la obra por ello.  
— Banba. ¡Pero yo, yo soy Shin'ya!— Mencionaba la chica de pelo plateado. Volvía a presentarse por segunda vez. Ella vestía similar a un príncipe.  
— Haru Ichinose.— Comentaba mientras sonreía. — Y ella, Tokaku Azuma.—

Haru vestía como una señorita de una época incluso más antigua que la actual. Pero formal. Tokaku parecía una vagabunda.

— Hitsugi Kirigaya.— Decía la chica; y por lo que veía, iba de... Lo que era... ¿niña se podría decir? Tenía un vestido rojo. — Chitaru Namatame.— Dijo la pelirroja alta, sostenía la mano de esa jovencita y vestía muy formal al modo de parecer representar a un noble y no exactamente a una noble; Pantalones y camisa azules, con capa. **¿Noble-príncipe? Realmente soy mala con las explicaciones.**

— Kouko Kaminaga.— Decía la chica quien vestía como una monja. — Suzu Shutou.— Seguía después de esta quien parecía ser una bruja.

— Me llamo Shiena Kenmochi.— Dijo algo molesta.

— ¡Iremos genial con tu talento, Haruki!— Comentó Nio después de las presentaciones. No todas asintieron; Shiena no estaba de acuerdo. — ¿Ta-talento?— Preguntaba Haruki. — ¡Claro! ¡Pensamos pagarte lo necesario a cambio de tu talento!—

Un trabajo nuevo a la chica, algo nuevo a descubrir; ¿De verdad? Ella se basaba en la fuerza y nunca imaginó... el redactar... obras.

— No te ofendas, Haruki, pero... ¿Has escrito alguna vez un libreto?— Preguntó Haru.  
— ¿Qué?— Respondió la chica pelirroja, ojos de miel, con confusión.  
— ¡Bah! ¡La chica tiene talento!— Interrumpió Shin'ya. — ¡Me gusta eso!—  
— ¡Ahí está! ¡Con Haruki podremos escribir el espectáculo revolucionario bohemio!— Nio explicó. — ¡Isuke!—  
— ¿I-isuke?— Preguntó Shin'ya.

Vestirían a Haruki con el mejor traje que disponían y la harían pasar por una famosa escritora inglesa: Isuke al escuchar su poesía se quedaría atónita y trataría de convencer a su jefa Yuri de prestar fondos económicos a la obra y que participe esta en el Molino Colorado frente a un público más que gigante: Miles de hombres y mujeres. Las compañeras de Haruki se harían pasar por gente a su encargo y vestirían también elegantemente. Todas irían de negro. Alguna que otra utilizaría un vestido pero la mayoría un pantalón. **¡Qué poco femeninas para tal época...!**

— ¡Hey, hey! Soy malísima para expresarme... ¿De verdad?— Interrumpió a Nio la chica llamada Haruki. Shin'ya agarró su hombro. — ¡Lo vas a lograr! ¡Al menos de conseguir esto último, pero algo harás!—

Era el plan perfecto también para los intereses de Haruki: Iba a tener una audición ya preparada ante Isuke. Iba a... ¿conquistar a una chica o realmente impresionarla? Ambas cosas eran tan... similares. Pero no importaba: Aceptó al pensar en conseguir llevar todas al éxito la obra para que el dinero sea repartido y al haber cobrado tanto pueda sorprender a su madre y familia.

Mientras hacían cola Haruki pudo observar como un recinto gigante rodeado por muros rojos, con luces más rojas aún en cada rincón y un letrero de luces mencionaba _Moulin Rouge,_ haciendo referencia al molino rojo (o colorado) que ocupaba una parte de el lugar. Cabe mencionar que, después de un largo camino, y otra larga cola, pudieron entrar al Moulin Rouge: Todo era grandioso y muy elegante; Luces por todas partes. Pisabas gloria, no piedras como en la calle. Y con gloria decía un manto rojo.

Pero lo que realmente era incómodo fue que... muchos hombres estaban más que animados. Entre ellos se decían estupideces y cosas no caballerosas... Oh, sí. Recordó que cada uno de ellos estaba ahí por el simple hecho de pasar una noche junto a una bailarina: Lástima por las chicas. Al ver cientos y cientos de hombres, un lugar a punto de petar, que, ocupaba incluso la segunda planta de la cual tú podías ver el espectáculo desde ahí mismo, decidieron sentarse en una mesa vacía de un rincón algo apartado.

Las chicas de Yuri eran llamadas las canes diamantinas. Haruki observaba con las otras compañeras de trabajo entre todos aquellos hombres desesperados como cientas de chicas de todos los aspectos bailaban al compás con llamativos trajes en aquel lugar gigante. El cantante, pasado de edad y obeso, con un traje rojo y pantalones negros, parecía ser el organizador. Vestidos y faldas levantadas por ahí, por allá; cabellos al aire, miradas lujuriosas... El baile de las canes diamantinas era rodeado por otros miles de hombres de clase alta que vestían muy formalmente. Compartían ambos géneros la letra de la canción cantándola a la vez que entre ellos se unían al baile. N **o era un baile para nada formal... Era uno algo tonto y de críos. No sabían bailar después de todo, o eso creía... Entonces fue darme cuenta de que el cancán existe.**

De repente, el obeso cortó el baile levantando su varita. Sí, varita. De mago.

Todos y todas retomaron sus posiciones iniciales: Se habían dejado llevar por un momento.

— ¡CAN-CANCÁN!— Gritó el organizador comenzando las bailarinas, o cortesanas, a bailar.  
— ¡Porque bailamos el can-cancán!— Todas se movían y entre ellas pasaban mágicamente sin pisar el vestido de ninguna ni chocándose. Todo sincronizado.

— Haruki... No mires demasiado.— Mencionó Nio. Haruki lo había estado mirando todo y por un momento le dio la razón a su madre.

 _ **''¡UN LUGAR DEL DIABLO!''**_

Se giró a observarla en cuanto escuchó su nombre; Mientras las cortesanas y los hombres se buscaban, ellas dos empezaron a hablar en privado. Las únicas oyentes eran las mismas que participan en la obra. — ¡Verás, ahora...— Se quedó a media frase porque de repente las luces se apagaron y retornaron tomaron un color lila. Del techo caían papeles semitransparentes que reflejaban tal luz junto un humo rosado. — El diamante reluciente.— Comentaba Nio susurrando a Haruki, con una sonrisa de gato.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas, mirando con ojos muy abiertos. Haruki se levantó al verla:

En un columpio sentada se encontraba una pelirrosa; su vestido lila marcaba el cuerpo curvilíneo de esta y sus ojos de color miel penetraban a todos los corazones de cada hombre. Y de una mujer, en especial.


	3. Sparkling Diamonds

**SPARKLING DIAMONDS.**

En un columpio sentada se encontraba una pelirrosa; su vestido lila marcaba el cuerpo curvilíneo de esta y sus ojos de color miel penetraban a todos los corazones de cada hombre. Y de una mujer, en especial.

Comenzó a cantar desde arriba.

 _—Se deleitan... En sus duelos.—_

Haruki la miró atentamente y podía sentir como el corazón quería salir de su pecho.

 **Pero aquella noche alguien más iba a conocer a Isuke...**

— _Pero Isuke prefiere... Alguien que viva bien.—_

 **El inversor de Yuri Meichi al Molino Colorado:**

— _Y regale lujosas... joyas.— Soltó una mano el columpio y quedó colgando de este._ La multitud se emocionaba y comenzó a gritar.

 **El duque.**

El columpio se movía en círculos a la vez que este bajaba hacia el público lentamente.

 _— Un beso en la mano es más bien continental. Pero un diamante es el mejor amigo de la mujer.—_

Haruki la observaba para quedar cada vez más boquiabierta: Le encantaría marcharse del lugar apartado en que su grupo se encontraba para dirigirse y llegar hasta aquella hermosa chica atravesando el montón de hombres sucios.

 _— Un beso es algo grande, pero no te paga el alquiler. De tu humilde piso. Ni da de comer a tu gatito...—_ Cantaba mientras del columpio bajó y comenzó a bailar lentamente. Todos la dejaron pasar por un camino.

 _— Los hombres se vuelven fríos y las mujeres viejas. Todos perderemos el encanto al final...—_

— ¿Cuándo podré ver a la chica?— Decía un tipo vestido elegantemente; era el duque y hablaba con el gordito. — Después del número he preparado un encuentro especial: Usted con Isuke.— Respondió. —Totalmente solos.— Añadió mirando a este.

— Después del número, he preparado un encuentro especial: Tú y Isuke totalmente solas.— Le decía Nio a Haruki.  
— ¿Solas?—  
— Sí... Totalmente en soledad.— Dijo Nio y el organizador a la vez. En distinto espacio; mismo tiempo.

 _— Puede llegar el momento en que el duro hombre piense...—_ Decía mientras bailaba en un escenario. Chitaru y otras chicas evitaban a Haruki marcharse para llegar a esa chica tan bonita.

 _— Que Isuke es muy guapa.—_

— ¡Tranquila, lo adelantaré todo!— Decía Nio tratando de calmarla. Chitaru agarraba su brazo derecho y Shin'ya agarró el otro disponible. —¡Envié a Kirigaya!— Haruki dejó de hacer fuerza y la soltaron. Se sentaron todas; Esta suspiró profundamente y se giró a observar al diamante. Chitaru quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Nio...

Kirigaya mientras pasó cerca del duque y se golpeó con este a propósito, y tal como lo planeado, la copa de vino que sujetaba se derramó en su camisa blanca y parte del abrigo negro.

 **¿Cómo habrá llegado esa jovencita hasta ahí si tiene tan mala orientación? Parece que las desgracias acechaban realmente en ese barrio.**

—¡Ahhh!— Gritó. El vino derramado destruyó su aspecto tan formal. —¡¿Qué hace una niña aquí?!— Exclamó al verla. Kirigaya se perdió ante la multitud.

— ¿Cómo retornaré ahora? Otoya dijo que me esperaría...— Paró al lado de muchos hombres. Estos la ignoraban por completo y les daba igual que hubiera una niña: Preferían a esas mujeres jovencitas.

— ¿¡Dónde está Hitsugi!?— Preguntó Chitaru cuando se dio cuenta que Kirigaya no estaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿No sabes? Fue enviada al duque para que todo sea adelantado.— Respondió divertida Otoya. Sabía perfectamente la nula topografía de aquella chica y que Chitaru se preocuparía por ella.

— ¿¡Cómo!?— Preguntó. Entonces se fue corriendo; Seguramente a buscarla.

* * *

Isuke fue tapada junto al organizador que se había acercado a ella para hablar de los planes por una manta gigante que la aguantaban varias chicas rodeándola. Dentro comenzó a cambiarse mientras bailarinas alrededor bailaban entreteniendo a los hombres, sin hacerles esperar demasiado. Improvisando: Parecía el centro de una flor. No ocurría nada por cambiarse delante de él; No se ven partes íntimas porque ya todo estaba calculado para ello. Sería el colocarse encima un traje blanco y brillante... Parecía hecho de diamantes.

— ¿Nos financiará, Gorguo?— Preguntó Isuke al organizador.  
— Pasando la noche contigo ¿Cómo negarse a hacerlo?— Respondió y ante ello rió.  
— ¿Cuál es su tipo? ¿La flor? ¿La de burbujas? ¿O la ardiente tentadora?— Preguntaba con ironía la chica.  
— Yo diría que la ardiente tentadora. Dependemos de ti, adelante. Recuerda: En una auténtica obra, teatro, público, Isuke-sama, serás... —  
—... Isuke será una auténtica actriz— Completó la chica mostrando al hombre sus uñas pintadas.

Salió de aquel ''capullo'' y la trajeron a la puerta por encima de cabezas. Era todo un alboroto y sólo se escuchaba golpes, gritos, y voces cantando. Hasta llegar frente a Haruki, a la cual le agarró del mentón. Entonces, todos callaron y quedaron observando.

Primero dudó ante ello al ver una chica; Pero si era la única chica junto a sus supuestas trabajadoras, significaba ser alguien especial, el duque... Tratada de ''el duque'' y no ''la duque'' por el simple hecho de que a la gente le suena mal que una mujer sea eso. A esta conclusión llegó.

— Creo que a Isuke estabas esperando...— Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa algo juguetona.  
— Sí... sí...— Afirmó Haruki con algo de duda. Pensaba que era un extraño nombre para tal señorita.

Isuke se giró y tornó al público. — ¡Supongo que Isuke, la dama, escoge!  
Agarró a Haruki del brazo y la llevó a la misma pista de baile. Todos comenzaron a bailar de vuelta pero Haruki quedó embobada mirándola. Compañeras observaban la escena: Haruki quedaba mirando con demasiado asombro a aquella chica que se trataba de Isuke y no de ''yo'' en cada frase.

— Haruki está algo tensa.— Dijo con preocupación Kirigaya.  
— ¿¡Ki-kirigaya!?— Gritó Otoya, sorprendida. — ¿Cómo has llegado? ¡Chitaru no volvió aún!—  
— Claro que lo hizo.— Hitsugi respondió con una sonrisa abrazando a su oso de peluche. Chitaru se acercó cara a cara a Takechi y comenzó a gruñir.  
— Me lo ha contado todo Hitsugi... Eres una embustera ¡Eso no se hace!—

Y al punto de iniciar una pelea, todas se entretuvieron a pararlas.

* * *

Haruki trató de seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Estaba más que nerviosa y se dio cuenta de la situación de sus compañeras.

— Es emocionante que... se haya interesado en el espectáculo de Isuke.— Mencionaba la chica mientras alrededor del cuello de Haruki pasaba su mano. Con una sonrisa aún juguetona.

— Realmente me parece interesante.— Le contestó la supuesta ''duque'' tratando de seguirla en el baile. Un ligero sonrojo se marcó en ella

La chica pelirrosa, al escuchar tal cosa, se emocionó. Sabía que lo lograría el plan.  
— ¡¿En serio?!— Decía boquiabierta, feliz.  
— Claro... Si te gusta lo que hago.— Mencionó Haruki.  
— ¡Por supuesto que sí, soy Isuke, lo adoraré!— Decía con un tono algo seductor.

Las chicas dejaron de pelearse para quedar viendo la escena; todas emocionadas. Aunque Azuma no mostraba para nada ni una sonrisa.

— Tu organizador había pensado... Hacerlo en privado.— Comentaba Haruki mientras la tomaba de las manos. Aún seguía sonrojada y adrenalina por debajo de su piel sentía.

— ¿Ehh, de verdad?— Isuke ya lo sabía y por su mente pasaba lo que tenía en expectativa desde un principio: Sexo. Hacer sexo, volverla loca, y conseguir el dinero para marchar de ese lugar. Pero debía de actuar.

— Sí... Como un recital poético privado.— Agregó mientras Isuke se mantuvo agarrada en sus hombros. Cara a cara. —Ohhh...— Dijo asombrada por aquello. Haruki se puso roja.

— Uhm... Un recital... A Isuke le encantaría un poco de PO-E-SÍ-A después de cenar...— Añadió una risa al final.

Se alejó la chica y sentó en su columpio de nuevo dejando a Haruki con más ganas de estar junto a ella.

 _— Porque un tallo en el diamante nunca cambiará la forma...—_

La pelirroja miraba desde abajo a aquella chica y parecía querer alcanzarla. Todo ocurrió más que rápido.

Inukai en lo alto, con un público animado y aún bailarinas bailando, de repente sintió ahogarse: Le faltaba el aire. Trataba de recobrarlo. El gordito, Gorguo, se preocupó al verla. Algo estaba mal y nadie se dio cuenta aparte de él.

— ¡NOO!— Grito mientras Isuke caía del columpio inconsciente. La agarró a tiempo un trabajador de piel negra: La cargaba entre sus brazos. A Haruki le preocupó tal escena, como a todos. Así que el silencio y el dejar de bailar ocurrieron: Pero Gorguo gritó emocionado haciendo creer que era parte del espectáculo. **Improvisar de manera perfecta... Años de experiencia.** El público estaba más que alegre.

Isuke era llevada por aquel trabajador a un cuarto donde unas cortesanas se reunieron con ella. La dejaron encima de mantas gruesas y cómodas.

El público mencionaba constantemente el nombre de Isuke esperando a que esta retornara. Gorguo al ver que ella no regresaba quedó serio, boquiabierto, asustado y con tristeza en su mirada. Apunto de llorar. No sabía qué ocurría. Pero calló al público levantando su varita: —La habéis asustado...— Mencionó con tristeza. Se escuchó un largo ''Ohhhh...'' — ... ¡Pero aquí yo veo unas bailarinas disponibles! ¡Así que si os gusta el HAN-HAN... Lanzaos a bailar el HANKAOLA con ellas!— El público no lo dudó y se dejó ir por sus palabras.

* * *

— Aparta, aparta, fuera.— Decía a prisas una cortesana algo mayor acercándose a la joven inconsciente. Le puso en su nariz un algodón mojado en alcohol fuerte para que su consciencia volviera.

Despertó asustada y respiraba rápidamente. Por fin aire.

Isuke agarró un pañuelo y no dejaba de toser en este; se quedó entonces acostada en aquel lugar exhausta. Todos habían dejado en paz a la cortesana que parecía tener conocimientos médicos.

La chica dejó caer el pañuelo.

... Sangre...

Se dio cuenta la cortesana de ella en el pañuelo y la dejó sola descansar haciendo silencio, recogiendo antes el pañuelo para que nadie supiera de ello: Se quedaría durmiendo Isuke hasta la cena.

Y...

Será un secreto compartido con Gorguo. No le agradaría para nada tal noticia pero debía de advertir de ello.

* * *

— Ha...ru...ki...— Decía juguetona Nio mientras la miraba sonriendo como un gatito.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó con un ligero sonrojo sabiendo a qué se refería ella.

— Haruki-chan sabe llevar muy bien la situación.— Comentaba con una sonrisa Haru.

Todas se quedaban mirando a la sonrojada Haruki. Pudieron ver parte de lo ocurrido a pesar de la pelea entre Chitaru y Otoya.

— Entonces... Hoy a las 21:30hrs, en el cuarto más privilegiado de todos los disponibles. Ya te guiará alguien a este— Mencionó Nio con ojos cerrados y aún esa sonrisa de gatito. Todo iba como era planeado.

* * *

Isuke era arreglada por una cortesana; La misma que la atendió y que guardaba ese secreto.

— ¡Isuke lo conseguirá!— Decía con alegría.  
— Claro que sí, tal como aquella mujer.— Afirmaba la cortesana.  
— Quiero... y es que Isuke esta tan cerca de conseguir lo que ella logró...—

Gorguo interrumpió la charla entrando a prisas.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Gorguo preocupado, y mucho, a la chica siendo arreglada y maquillada. Se le veía escaso colorete falso y labios brillantes. Aún no era terminada de arreglar

— Isuke está bien.— Respondió con una sonrisa.

— Eso significa que... Todo está yendo... ¡A la perfección!— Comenzó a gritar Gorguo de alegría mientras otras reían y emocionaban a la vez: Volarían lejos de ese lugar. Yuri Meichi estaba de acuerdo en ello: pasarían de cortesanas a actrices.

Aunque no pareciera, entre todas y todos, se tenían aprecio. Incluso la misma Yuri Meichi que no solía aparecer ahí. Era como una gran familia que se quería y respetaba a pesar de todo.

* * *

Haruki parecía observar la ventana, en un cuarto elegante. Ella estaba impaciente porque pronto vendría aquella chica que le robó su corazón tan solo verla. Pero más bien miraba por esta porque ahí se encontraban sus compañeras tratando de colocarse en estratégicos lugares para observar sin ser vistas. Entre ellas se decían cosas. Nio las colocaba a todas donde debía de estar. Aunque por aquel espacio tan reducido, sólo ella junto alguna que otra tendrían el privilegio de observar todo.

— A Isuke le parece un lugar ideal para un recital de poesía...— Decía la pelirrosa con un vestido rojo. Apareció sin más; Sentada en una silla. Haruki giró a mirarla, rápidamente, tratando de tapar gran parte de la ventana. — Sorprende que seas chica...— Añadió Isuke.

— ¿Desea cenar algo? ¿Quizá un poco de ... Champán?— Preguntaba Isuke con seducción.  
— La verdad quería acabar cuanto antes.—  
— Uhmmm...— Comentó Isuke ante aquella respuesta. Pareció por un momento estar enfadada. Pero se giró y la miró con una sonrisa. — Muy bien...—

Acostándose sensualmente en una cama, era observada por Haruki quien no se podía creer aquello.

— ¿Pues por qué no viene a aquí?— Preguntó coqueta Inukai. Destapando parte de su vestido. — Y acabamos cuanto antes...—  
— Yo... Ehm... Prefiero hacerlo de pie.— Haruki mencionó. Sabía que esa chica estaba malinterpretando todo pero debía de actuar con naturalidad. Inukai sonreía y sin poder creer aquello, abrió sus ojos por tal caballerosidad.

— Y... y... Deseo que... usted esté comoda.— Esta vez, los abrió mucho más. Le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Ningún hombre se había preocupado por ello.

— Lo que hago es bastante moderno y tal vez le parezca al principio a Isuke extraño... pero... pero... si está receptiva, disfrutará usted de ello.—

Isuke quedó mirándola, callada, un buen rato. Ahora sí que estaba molesta. — No lo pongo en duda. Pero no permitiré que me trate si no es como Isuke-sama.—

— ¿I-Isuke-sama? Está bien. Disculpe.— Haruki, con nerviosismo, pasó de largo. Y se colocó frente una mesa; se giró entonces a recitar lo aprendido.

 _— ¡E-el cielo...! ¡De-de albas...!—_

Inukai quedó mirándola. Eso era absurdo y lo demostraba con una mirada seria.

— Vamos... vamos...— Murmuraba Haruki. — ¡El cielo...!—  
— ¿Está usted bien?— Preguntó Inukai. — E-estoy un poco nerviosa... Es que no recuerdo qué decir justo ahora. Pero le aseguro que será genial...—

En ese momento fue empujada por Inukai a la cama. Entonces esta se lanzó encima de ella y comenzó a desatar su ropa. — ¡No! ¿Qué? ¡Eso no!— Decía Haruki. Pero al ver que ella no paraba, se apartó a la fuerza. Cayó de la cama y se levantó rápidamente.

Inukai reía.

— Me parece muy divertida.—

 _— Isuke-sama... Puedes contarle a todo el mundo... Puede parecer simple. Pero ahora que estamos aquí... Espero que no te importe... ¡Qué maravillosa es la vida ahora que estás en el mundo!—_ Recitaba, a la vez que su mano colocaba sobre su propio pecho.

 **Para Inukai la ''duque'' parecía... Extraña...**

 _— Me senté en el tejado... Arranqué el musgo. Algunos de estos versos me costaron mucho. Pero el sol fue amable... Mientras los escribía. —_

 **En definitiva: Estaba pirada. Isuke sólo mostraba una sonrisa pero en el fondo quería reír ante tal actuación tan dramática.**

 _— Perdona que a veces olvide... Pero suele ocurrir. ¿Ves? He olvidado si son amarillos o dorados tus ojos... Mi nombre es Haruki y yo est... —_

— Haruki-chan... ¡Qué artística!— Interrumpía. Se acercó a esta y levantó su mentón. Haruki la miraba ligeramente sonrojada y se dejaba hacer aquello. — De tantos hombres, me has parecido realmente bonita. Pero Isuke se harta de escuchar tanto...—

— Veo que se te da muy bien el cuidarte las uñas. Eres agradable.— Mencionó Haruki, con una sonrisa. — Mis uñas son de gel.— Decía seguido Inukai, dejando libre el mentón de Haruki para mostrar sus uñas con una sonrisa vacilante.

— Tengo dudas sobre el gel...— Haruki agarró el brazo de Isuke inmovilizándolo: Este estaba extendido y mostraba a la perfección sus uñas. — Muy delgadas. No lo apruebo.—

— Sí ... ¿Pero no son preciosas?— Contestaba con neutralidad Inukai.  
— Oye, ¿No crees que tu nombre es algo extraño en una chica?— Decía juguetona Haruki mientras miraba sus ojos. — Por supuesto que no. Es genial—

— ¡Creo que el trabajo es suyo!— Decía con entusiasmo Nio a las chicas mientras miraba aquella escena.

— Además, ¿qué de ti? Te tratan de 'el duque' y no 'la duque'... No sabía que el machismo llegó a tales extremos.— Replicó ante ello Isuke.

— ¿Duque?— Preguntó Haruki. Sorprendida.

— No es que a Isuke-sama le interese tu título... Realmente eres una idiota.—

— No soy duque. Soy escritora... O algo semejante.—

Después de unos segundos de total neutralidad, Inukai al procesar la información, se asustó.— ¿No eres duque?— Sí, después de otros segundos... — ¿¡Escritora!?—

— Sí, escritora bastante novata... Pero se me da mejor la construcción. Verás, Nio Hashiri...— Afirmó con seriedad Haruki pero volvió a ser interrumpida. — ¡Noo!— Gritó apartando su brazo de Haruki. — ¿Nio Hashiri? ¿De esos entusiastas bohemios conducidos por Kenmochi?—

— Podría decir que sí.—

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Lo mataré! — Con enfado gritaba en la habitación Isuke, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Nio Hashiri me dijo que...— Mencionaba mientras seguía a la chica que se iba de la sala con decepción. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró al duque y un acompañante suyo.


	4. El Duque

**El Duque**

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró al duque y un acompañante suyo... o trabajador. Entonces Gorguo apareció también: Isuke cerró la puerta frente sus narices.

— ¡Es el duque!— Gritó.  
— ¿El duque?— Haruki no entendía muy bien aún qué ocurría y porqué actuaba así ella.  
— ¡Escóndete por aquí, idiota!—

Inukai empujaba a Haruki dándole a entender que se agache y meta debajo de la mesa. Pero entonces Gorguo abrió la puerta: Haruki se había ocultado justo a tiempo.

— Creo que hay un ligero inconveniente...— Decía Nio un poco menos alegre.

Isuke se giró alterada a ver donde ellos dos se encontraban, pues, estuvo hasta en ese momento de espaldas por tener que indicar a la pelirroja donde.

— ¿Estás visible para el Duque?— Preguntaba Gorguo muy alegremente. — ¿Dónde estabas?— Añadió una risa.  
— Isuke esperaba.— Respondió sonriendo, a la vez que posaba.  
— Señor Duque le presentaré a Inukai Mademoiselle.—  
— Buenas noches Monsieur.— Saludaba con voz coqueta. — Isuke aprecia demasiado su tiempo en visitarme.— Decía mientras se giraba a ver si Haruki continuaba ahí metida. Pero se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos azules: Él realmente tenía pelo rubio, pero su pasada edad no lo hacía atractivo.

— El placer... Sin duda, será enteramente mío querida...—

Haruki veía todo desde abajo. No le caía muy bien aquel tipo ni sus intenciones. **Tal vez celos.**

— Les dejo para que intimen tortolitos. Adiós...— Decía muy animado Gorguo cerrando la puerta a la vez que la mano de Isuke era besada.  
— Un beso en la mano es más bien continental...—  
— Pero un diamante es el mejor amigo de Isuke.— Seguía acabando aquel verso de la canción que había cantado mientras ambos reían.

Isuke se dirigió a la cama y sentó.

— Bien... Tras esos ejercicios nocturnos en el escenario... Intuyo que necesitarás un refrigerio querida.— Decía acercándose a la mesa: Pies de Haruki sobresalían. **Torpe.**

— ¡Nooo!— Gritó. — No.— Volvió a decir en cuanto el duque sorprendido por la negación se giró a ver qué ocurría con ella. Levantándose y comenzando a hacer poses, lo miraba con sensualidad. — ¿Le... Gusta... A usted la vista?— Preguntaba con nerviosismo acercándose a la ventana mientras.

— ¡Todas esconderos!— Susurró Nio asustada.  
— ¡Eres la única que está asomada!— Shin'ya respondía a mala gana y se podría haber escuchado perfectamente pero mágicamente nadie de adentro se enteró.

Por suerte, el Duque no quiso contemplar aquellas vistas.

— ¡Encantadora!— Mencionó ante ello. Y a punto de preparar algo, Inukai comenzó a mover sus mangas largas semitransparentes simulando un baile. — ¡Isuke no está cansada!—

— E-ehm... Querida... ¿Querría una copa de cham...?—  
— ¡No! Es... Algo... Curioso...—  
— ¿El qué?—

Haruki quedaba mirando por el borde de la mesa. Eso le parecía familiar.

— Puedes contarle a todo el mundo...— Respondía. — Lo que...— Miraba a Haruki buscando alguna ayuda para continuar. Esta colocó sus manos en el pecho. — Lo que siente mi ser... Ehm...— La pelirroja se señalaba a sí misma. — Muy dentro de mí...—  
— No es algo...— Susurraba Haruki.  
— ¡No es algo que me resulte fácil...— Y viendo como Haruki se tapaba la cara por lo tonta que parecía la cortesana, y de la forma en que la avergonzaba haciéndole decir todo eso, tratando de no reír, la cortesana interpretó de ello algo. — ... Esconder!—

El duque volvía a girarse.

Entonces agachándose antes de que el Duque se la encuentre asomada, movió la mesa.  
— ¡Nooo!— Gritó Isuke agarrándole las manos al Duque. — ¡No tengo mucho dinero pero de ser así ... UHM ... Compraría una casa!— Mencionaba con una voz seductora acercándose a él. — Para poder juntos vivir...—

Haruki volvió a asomarse y vio como Inukai le decía con un gesto que marchara por la puerta mientras abrazaba al duque. Pero la pelirroja aún no podía salir del escondite.

 _— Espero que no te importe, que no importe... Que lo diga con palabras...—_ Cantaba la chica pelirrosa soltándolo; Eran los versos pronunciados por Sagae aunque algo modificados. Lo miró a los ojos directamente. _— Que maravillosa la vida es...—_

Su canto trataba de ser dulce. El duque quedaba embobado ante la actuación de la chica.

— _Ahora que... tú estás... en el mundo...—_

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Inukai, seria, continuó mirándole a los ojos.  
— Eso es... hermoso.— Decía el duque.  
— Es de _Spectacular, Spectacular._ ¿Entendido? Espero que hayas entendido el verdadero significado de esas palabras. — Comentaba susurrando mientras con un dedo mandaba a Haruki marcharse de una vez de ahí.

La pelirroja se levantó y dirigió a esta, la abrió con mucho cuidado y en cuanto se dio cuenta un guarda estaba de espaldas a ella.

— ¿Y qué significan, querida mía?—

La pelirroja cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que el guardia se girara, dando un golpe ante tal susto.

— ¡¿Cómo?!— Preguntó la cortesana. Debía de actuar y hacer que no hubo ningún golpe o al menos que lo ignore. — ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Eso es doloroso para Isuke!— Decía con total drama tratando de entretenerlo y no se girara a ver atrás lo ocurrido. — ¡Duque! No juegue con mis emociones... ¡Hagamos el amor!— Decía mientras agarrando sus muñecas lo atrajo a la cama haciéndolo caer sobre ella. — ¿Usted quiere, verdad?—

— ¿Ha-hacer el amor?—  
— ¡Ah!— Golpeó en ese momento Isuke la espalda del duque haciendo una seña de que marche por la ventana Haruki. — ¡Sabía que usted sentía lo mismo!—

Al ver que Haruki no marchaba, pues, la pelirroja asomándose por la ventana entendió que podría matarse. Cesó el intento Inukai.  
Pasó a otra estrategia.

— Hay una fuerza en usted que me asusta... Debemos de esperar hasta mañana.— Decía Inukai sonriendo mientras lo levantaba y dirigía a la puerta  
— ¡Pe-pero acabo de llegar!—  
— ¡Verá que he de descansar y se está haciendo muy tarde!— Comentaba la pelirrosa mientras le cerraba la puerta en sus propias narices.

Entonces se giró a Haruki, la cual estaba de pie cerca de la ventana.

Isuke enrabiando caminó rápidamente hasta esta. — ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Estúpida! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE ISUKE HABRÍA CAUSADO SI TE HUBIERA VISTO EL DUQUE!?— Gritaba a la vez que se acercaba a la cara de la pelirroja. Parecía del enfado que su aliento se desvanecía y consciencia mientras trataba de respirar. No podía recuperar oxígeno por más que tratara de ello. — ¿Isuke-sama?— Mencionaba constantemente Haruki a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza al ver que esta iba a caer.

Volvieron a asomarse a ver qué ocurría ante tal silencio. Primero fue Nio, después Haru, y así todas compitieron por un hueco. — Jejeje...— Reía Nio por debajo. Todas pensaban en cosas indebidas ante tal escena.

La arrastraba a la fuerza hacia la cama: Algo estaba mal en ella y le inquietaba a Haruki. Se había desmayado. La acostaría y luego llamaría pronto a alguien para que la atienda. A pesar de su fuerza, esa chica pesaba bastante. Podían ver como Haruki arrastrando a Inukai, por un error, pisó parte de la manga de Inukai y cayó encima de esta sobre la cama.

— Sagae se está divirtiendo mucho.— Mencionó Suzu.

Se escondieron en cuanto notaron que la puerta se abrió.

— Me olvidé el...— No pudo terminar en cuanto vio lo que veía. — ¿¡Juego sucio!?—

— ¡Ah! El duque...— Mencionaba un poco mareada Isuke con la respiración algo acelerada. Volvió a despertar.

Gorguo desde una ventana se puso a observar con un telescopio poco potente que tal iba todo en aquella habitación. — ¡¿Qué?!— Gritó al ver aquellas chicas en el tejado cerca de la ventana; Parecían espiar. Entonces marchó corriendo de su habitación a echar a esas zopencas.

— ¡Es algo curioso lo que siente mi ser!— Decía enfadado el duque refiriéndose a todo aquello bonito que había escuchado de parte de la cortesana.  
— Muy bien hecho duque.— Ahora con la respiración normal. Sonreía mientras abrazaba a Haruki. — Esta es la autora.—  
— ¡La autora!—  
— Sí.— Afirmó mientras echó a un lado la pelirroja sonrojada y se levantó a la vez que obligaba a Haruki colocarse de pie mientras Isuke sostenía su brazo.  
— ¡Jajaja!— Cerró la puerta con firmeza. — ¿¡De verdad piensas que me espere creer eso al ver semejante posición entre vosotras dos y demasiado cerca!? ¡Mariconas debíais de ser!—

Nio en ese instante salió de la ventana seguida de las chicas.

— ¿Qué tal chicas con ello? ¡Volvamos al principio!—  
— Espero que el piano esté afinado...— Decía Suzu la cual quitó la manta de este para comenzar a tocarlo.  
— ¡Perdone por el retraso señor!— Gritó Shin'ya con mucha energía a la cara del duque.  
— ¿Le apetece una copa?— Preguntó servicialmente Haru acercándose a la mesa en la cual había vino, champán...

El duque realmente estaba sorprendido. Y podría arrepentirse por lo dicho.

— Antes, cuando le dije esas palabras, usted inspiró de tal modo a Isuke...— Decía Inukai.  
— Si es un ensayo, ¿Dónde está Gorguo?— Preguntó el duque. Desconfiado.

En ese momento Gorguo, entró.

— ¡Querido Duque, no sabe cuánto lo siento, pero...!— Fue interrumpido Gorguo.  
— ¡Gorguo! Aquí estabas. No te preocupes, sabe lo del ensayo de urgencias.—  
— ¿Ensayo de urgencias? Ehm... — Gorguor trató de dejarse llevar. Sabía que Inukai actuaba. —¡Estoy convencido de que a Yuri Meichi le encantará lo preparado a última hora!—  
— Sí, Isukei está ansiosa porque usted invierta.— Decía la pelirrosa acercándose coquetamente al duque.  
— ¿Invertir?— Preguntó serio Gorguo. — ¡Inventiiiiir! ¡Jajaja!— Acabó afirmando con alegría aparentada. — ¡Síííí, bieen! Perdóneme por tratar de ocultar esto.—

Las chicas se emocionaban: ¡Lo iban a lograr!  
Haruki sólo miraba la escena con curiosidad e Inukai le devolvía una mirada enfadada. En cuanto se dio cuenta de esta, sólo sonrió y rascó su nuca como símbolo de disculpas.

— Venga a mi despacho a por el papeleo...— Gorguo mencionaba con alegría aparentada.  
— El argumento.—  
— ¿Có-cómo?—  
— Si voy a invertir mi dinero en una obra quiero saber antes el argumento.—  
— El argumento es... ehm... Nio...—

— U-una historia que, trata de... — Quedó pensativa Nio.  
— Trata del amor que supera todos los obstáculos.— Añadió Chitaru. Todas la miraron de forma aburrida excepto Kirigaya, quien la admiraba.

— ¡Transcurre en Suiza!—Mencionó Nio.

— ¿Suiza?— Preguntó el Duque.

— ¡La exótica Suiza!— Añadió Gorguo.

— En la India.— Rectificó Haruki. — Hay una cortesana, la más hermosa de todas... Aunque su reino se vio invadido por un malvado Majarash. Entonces, para salvar a este hermoso lugar al que pertenecía, tiene que seducir al malvado. Pero, en la noche de la seducción, confunde a un mísero... Mísero... Ehh... ¡Tocador de ...! — Se quedó mirando al instrumento, pero no sabía el nombre. Pues, la habitación tenía un ligero decorado indio y era por ello que mencionó en la India.

— ¡La cítara!— Mencionó Haru emocionada. Haruki no sabía el nombre del instrumento hasta aquel momento

— ¡Exacto! Y... Se enamora de él perdidamente. Él nunca trató de engañarla, pero iba vestido de Majarash porque... él iba a actuar en una obra en ese momento...— Continuó Haruki.

Todas quedaron asombradas: Una idea estupenda.

— ¡Yo haré al mísero que toca la cítara!— Decía Chitaru autoritaria mientras levantaba la cítara.  
— Cantará como un ángel.— Mencionó Hitsugi.  
— Sí, de acuerdo, ¿Qué ocurre luego?— Preguntó el Duque.  
— El mísero y la cortesana esconderán su amor ante al Majarash.— Respondió Nio con una sonrisa de gato.  
— ¡Además!— Mencionó con firmeza Shiena. — ¡Esa cítara es mágica! Dirá siempre la verdad.—  
— ¡Yo interpretaré a la mágica cítara!— Siguió Nio. Señaló a Shiena. — Recibes bullying siempre— Después señaló a Gorguo. — Tú eres feo.— Y después, se giró al duque. — ¡Tú er...!— No pudo terminar la frase porque todas le taparon la boca.

— Sí, sí, sí. Y la cítara luego desvela la verdad.— Dedujo el Duque.  
— ¡Sí!— Dijeron todas a la vez, excepto Azuma.  
— Háblale del cancán tántrico, chica.— Gorguo decía mientras miraba a Haruki.

 **Era hora de mirar por los intereses de Gorguo: En caso de lograr tal obra, las cortesanas no iban a ser echadas. Todas y todos se querían. Vendrían de mucha ayuda como actrices y lo mejor sería añadir el supuesto cancán.**

Se puso nerviosa porque ni tenía idea de ello. — El cancán tántrico es...— Entonces de por medio se puso Gorguo. — ¡El cancán tántrico es una escena espectacular y erótica que capta el salvaje, impulsivo, vibrante y violento espectáculo bohemio del que toda esta producción está impregnadaaa!—

— ¿Qué significa eso?— Preguntó el duque.  
— ¡Significa que el espectáculo será opulento, estupendo, algo gigantesco y deslumbrante! ¡Un torrente de sensualidad!— Respondió Gorguo gritándole a la cara el duque emocionado.  
— ¡Tan emocionante que el público locamente aplaudirá!— Mencionó Nio alegre.  
— Tan encantador que 50 años durará.— Suzu comentó.  
— Elefantes.— Mencionó Azuma. — Hindúes, bohemios y cortesanas. Acróbatas también.—  
— ¡Patitos!— Dijo Shin'ya emocionada. — Mujeres exóticas.— Añadió Otoya abriendo y cerrando sus tijeras.  
— Habrá intriga, peligro y romance.— Decía decidida Chitaru. Agarraba la mano de Kirigaya quien le sonreía y aún admiraba.

— ¡Sí pero...! ¿Qué ocurre al final?— Preguntó el Duque a la vez que Gorguo hizo sentarlo en una silla.

— El mísero y la cortesana son separados por un malvado plan.— Decía Nio mientras separaba las manos de las chicas. — Pero al final, ella oye su canción. —

— Es curioso... Lo que siente mi ser...— Comenzó a cantar Isuke. Haruki y el duque la miraban perdidos.  
— ¡La melodía de la cítara...!— Decía Haruki mientras a Chitaru quitó la cítara y se acercó a Isuke, acompañándola. — ¡Les ayudará al malvado evitar! Ya que, por más que proteste, su esfuerzo acabará siendo en vano.— Comentaba a la vez que tocaba la cítara sin idea y estúpidamente apegándose a Isuke quien reía ante aquella actuación.

— ¡Soy el malvado Majarash!— Decía Gorguo levantando su varita.  
— Supongo que alguien morirá al final...— Dice el Duque.  
 **  
Todo sea por convencer al duque.**


	5. Cortesanas a actrices, burdel a obra

**De cortesanas a actrices, de burdel a obra.**

— A grandes rasgos, me encanta.— Seguido pronunció el duque elegantemente.

En cuanto las chicas escucharon aquello, se les abrieron los ojos. Aunque Azuma, Kouko, Shuzu y Hanabusa sólo sonreían ligeramente.  
— ¡Vivaaa!— Gritó Nio. Kirigaya se lanzó a abrazar a Chitaru; Haru reía mientras del brazo agarraba a Azuma y Hanabusa fue levantada por Shin'ya quien la cargaba como si fuera el día de la boda.

— ¡Mahiru está muy feliz!— Gritó.  
— Ara... Cuanta fuerza.— Comentaba Hanabusa sonriendo quien para nada se sentía molestada.

— ¡Basta, bastaaa!— Gritaba mientras tanto Shiena. Pero entonces Otoya la abrazó por detrás mientras acercaba unas tijeras abiertas a su cara.  
— Shiena-chan... No seas tan aguafiestas...—

Isuke a pesar de ser más baja que Haruki, con esas botas podía llegar incluso a sobrepasar un poco a la pelirroja.  
— Gracias a ti voy a consegu-...—

No pudo terminar en cuanto fue interrumpida.  
— A Isuke no le interesa tu preocupación.— Miró a un lado apartando la vista de Haruki con enfado.

 ** _Spectacular, Spectacular_ tendría un inversionista. Después de todo, Gorguo tenía tal privilegio de escoger que hacer con el Molino Colorado porque era alguien de confianza para Yuri Meichi.**

 _ **Vuelta a casa... Hogar, poco dulce hogar.**_

Mientras alguna que otra chica arriba lo estuvo celebrando en el piso de encima suyo, Haruki trató durante todo ese tiempo escribir en su piso pequeño. Ya un poco sabía de hacer un libreto aunque más bien sería a su estilo original y fuera de lo común por su escasa idea de como hacerlo. Se levantó y asomó por su ventana.

— ¿Duque? ... No soy duque.— Circulaba por la cabeza de Inukai mientras se miraba en su espejo con seriedad. — Soy escritora.—  
Las imágenes rebobinaban. Entonces unió aquel recuerdo con otro. — Él no trataba de engañarla, pero...— Para seguir a otra memoria. — Trata de amor.—

Molesta, se levantó sin cuidado alguno y miró por su ventana. Quería despejarse. O mejor dicho... ¡No sabía bien que querer! Esto del amor la enfermaba.

Haruki volvía a escribir parte del libreto. Inspirada por esa chica. — ¡Qué maravillosa es la vida... ahora que estás en el mundo!— Mencionaba a la vez que lo escribía lentamente. La chica se sonrojó y miró con repugnancia a aquello.

Una dosis de cursilería que a cualquiera mataría del asco. No era para nada típico en ella misma pero... ¡A la gente le gusta! Y cuanto a más les guste, más dinero cobrar. ¿Realmente sería por el dinero? Parece que las intenciones se mezclen y el camino desvíe a otro motivo... La pelirrosa... Aún así no dejará atrás lo comenzado: Sorprenderá a su familia y para ello va a redactar una obra encantadora... Dan igual esa pelirrosa y chicas locas... Aunque tenga poca experiencia, había leído muchos libros semejantes a sus hermanitos.

— ¡Qué pesado se está volviendo!— Decía al tener que presionar cada tecla con fuerza y lentamente de la máquina de escribir. Además, el alboroto de arriba y gritos, aparte de golpes de martillo, la estaban hartando.

— Shiena-chan ven a celebrarlo...— Otoya, algo borracha, decía mientras dejaba caer todo su peso abrazándola en Shiena quien estaba en el sofá.  
— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ayudaa!— Gritaba en su contra, apartando la cara de Otoya. — Creo que me estoy mojando ante tu auxilio...— Respondía alegremente Takechi y con un ligero sonrojo.

Nadie hacía caso. De hecho Azuma mandó a callar a la misma Shiena. Trataban todas de dormir después de una gran fiesta pero siempre estaban las típicas que debían de molestar.

Shin'ya sólo pudo llenar una caja con patitos de goma para enterrarse en ellos, acostándose. También se encontraba fuera de lugar por el alcohol.  
Hanabusa se acercó a la chica.  
— Shin'ya-chan... ¿Te encuentras bien? Deberías de dormir en un lugar cómodo.—

La chica de pelo plateado quedó mirándola unos segundos. Sonrió.

— Vayamos a tomar el té Sumireko.— Decía un tanto mareada mientras se levantaba.  
— Pero... aquí no hay té y no es hor-...—

No pudo acabar la frase porque de repente alzó Shin'ya su martillo para poder propinar un golpe bien dado en el sofá en que se encontraba Shiena y Otoya.

— ¡Noooo!— Gritaba Shiena a la vez que, tratando quitarse de encima Takechi, veía venir el golpe.  
— Shin'ya-chan... El sofá es caro.— Comentaba con calma Sumireko.  
— ¡Me están molestando!—

Otoya se levantó y miró cara a cara a la peliplateada.

Se escuchó un golpe de martillo.

— ¡Bastaaaaa!— Gritó con fuerza Haruki desde abajo. Pero nadie la escuchó: Esta vez no eran cuatro voces sino todas gritando por algún motivo.

No podía concentrarse por culpa de Isuke y de ellas.  
Se sintió sin esperanzas en cuanto creyó que hubiera estado mejor trabajar en la construcción; Después recuerda haber viajado a un lugar sofisticado donde la mujer ha de verse femenina y que tiene la oportunidad de ganar millones con lo que redactaría. Aunque sus compañeras de obra con la escusa de vestir como sus personajes no llevaban esos vestidos femeninos, a excepción de alguna que otra la cual vestía con un vestido típico de la época... Un ejemplo sería Hitsugi. Tal vez costaría más tiempo preparar la obra pero la recompensa sería muchísimo mayor aparte de ahorrarse dolores de espalda.

Se levantó malhumorada, agarró una chaqueta , abrió la puerta y se marchó. Ella vestía con un pantalón que llegaba a sus rodillas algo arrugado y roto. En esa época se veía mal que una mujer llevara algo así; Parecía pobre y poco femenina. Tenía una blusa blanca que hacía conjunto con la chaqueta algo más grisácea.

Isuke llegó al tejado de su propia casa.

La casa de Isuke era un tanto peculiar. Se encontraba incluso conectada esta misma con el Moulin Rouge y, si nadie lo sabía, estaba casi en la entrada. Tenía forma de elefante con un decorado indio. Se podía acceder al interior entrando primeramente al Colino Colorado. Había una cúpula sobre la cabeza del elefante que, representando un sombrero. Ella llegó al subir esas escaleras de lujo para arribar hasta ahí. Se supone que, si el interior era muy romántico cuando llegó Haruki, en realidad fue preparado así simplemente para la quedada con el duque y tener una noche de seducción. Pero ahora el aspecto cambió a los gustos de Isuke. Las escaleras llegaban desde la cabeza a la espalda del elefante. Se encontraba al aire libre ahí arriba, sobre la cabeza. Barandillas no habían en aquel lugar para no caer.

— Algún día Isuke marchará.— Pensaba a la vez que miraba el paisaje con seriedad. Ahora se encontraba en la cima realmente.

Corría Haruki en dirección al Molino Colorado. Estaba a unas dos calles y ella era muy atlética: Ni el sueño la paraba. No tardaría nada en llegar. Pero estaba más que segura que debía de interpretar en su libreto un lugar semejante al Moulin Rouge. Brillaba aún de un rojo intenso el sitio desde lejos a pesar de haber finalizado el espectáculo. Así quedaría toda la noche de iluminado; Si no recuerda mal, eran las 3:00hrs.

Algo la llamaba a ir.  
Igualmente no podía dormir en su propia casa.

En donde debía haber una montura de elefante, se encontraba un espacio limitado por asientos y en el centro una mesa, todo en la espalda del elefante.. Caminando hacia ahí Isuke, escuchó pasos rápidos de alguien. Se asomó de la barandilla y vio como el pelo rojo de la chica se mostraba mucho más intenso debido a las luces. Vestía de forma diferente y para nada formal.

— Haruki-chan.— Mencionó desde lo alto. Vestía un vestido en el cual se le marcaba la figura. No era igual de largo, espeso y pesado que el de las bailarinas que bailaban el cancán, sino realmente muy moderno... Le llegaba por las rodillas. Haruki reconoció la voz pero no sabía de donde venía o si era su imaginación: Comenzó a mirar de un lado al otro.

— Estoy en el elefante, boba.— Decía divertida Isuke.  
— ¡Isuke-sama!— Mencionó mientras la miraba desde abajo. — Ahora subo.—  
— No seas estúpida. No vas a poder llegar aquí arriba.— Respondió molesta ante la supuesta tonta de la pelirroja.

Haruki se agarró a la cuerda con la que sus compañeras habían subido hasta ahí arriba para observar desde la ventana de la propia cabeza del elefante como actuaban ella y la cortesana. Entonces una vez llegado a la cabeza, subió por las escaleras: Ahí se encontraba Isuke.

— Muy bien.— Comentaba la pelirrosa divertida, sentada en un banco. — Eres poco talentosa. ¿Lo habías preparado o qué? Isuke está molesta. —  
— Gracias Isuke-sama.— Haruki se sintió alegada a pesar de aquella burla. En el fondo le duele un poco. — ¿Preparar el qué? ¿Esa cuerda?— Se encontraba bien con Inukai aunque un poco nerviosa.  
— Va a ser un espectacular show... ~ — Decía Isuke mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a ella. — Y por supuesto. Desata esa cuerda. ¿Quieres que roben a Isuke acaso?—  
— Espera... Por favor. — Haruki se sentó cerca de ella y de repente la pelirrosa violentamente giró, apartándose. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos; Isuke algo enfadada y Haruki sonriendo.

— Sobre lo de hoy... Cuando creías que yo era la duque...—  
— Isuke no puede amar a nadie.— Dijo con seriedad la pelirrosa.  
— ¿Qué con ello? Tan de repente lo sueltas... Además, es terrible no amar a nadie. Yo amo a mi famil-... — Decía hasta que fue interrumpida.  
— ¡No! Que Isuke esté en la calle SÍ es terrible. Ah, y a Isuke no le importa tu familia.— Contestó con enfado Inukai.

Hubo un silencio largo y el momento era tenso.

— Isuke está harta de canciones tontas de amor, como todos.— Decía mientras tanto.  
— ¿Qué hay de malo con ellas?—  
— Tú te volverás mala con Isuke.—  
— Por supuesto que no lo haré. ¿Por qué dices eso?— Replicaba a la vez que se apegaba a Inukai. A Haruki le parecía estar muy sensible Isuke pero la actitud de esta no dejaría ser consolada y sólo recibiría más 'idiota'.

Isuke se levantó y Haruki agarrándole la muñeca derecha con poca fuerza, sonrió. La cortesana se giró a verla, algo molesta. — Buenas noches.— Mencionó la pelirroja aún sonriendo.

Se sonrojó Inukai y mostró aún un poco de enfado, pero desvaneció. En cuanto Haruki la soltó, se fue sin más.

* * *

— Convertir el Molino Colorado en un teatro costará una fortuna.— Decía con seriedad el duque. Gorguo lo miraba algo asustado por lo que seguiría. — De modo que, a cambio, quiero un contrato... Que me dé la exclusividad de Inukai. Naturalmente, necesito una garantía.—

Gorguo estaba con los ojos más que abiertos mirando aquella hoja que el duque colocó sobre la mesa.  
— Mi querido Duque...— Mencionó mientras se sentaba; Aún mirando la hoja. En su tono se reflejaba el miedo.

— ¡Por favor! No crea que soy un ingenuo, Gorguo...— Interrumpió con firmeza. — Me quedaré con los títulos. Y si me hacen alguna jugarreta... Mi acompañante y criado Warner, lo manejará del único modo en que ustedes entiendan... Isuke Inukai será mía.—

En ese momento, Gorguo apartó su mirada a ver aquel señor el cual guardaba una pistola.

Estaba el duque constantemente acariciando a la vez su reloj de bolsillo de oro. — No es que sea un hombre celoso...— Se estaba alarmando. —¡ES SOLO QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE OTROS TOQUEN MIS COSAS!— Comenzó a gritar TANTO que podría escucharlo cualquiera. A Gorguo le parecía un enfermo mental: Incluso cayeron gotas de saliva en el papel. Su respiración era rápida y parecía apunto de llorar.

Gorguo no tenía elección y lo estaba pasando muy mal.  
— Yo... entiendo... muy bien... Duque.—

Firmó aquel trato en nombre de Yuri Meichi sin pensarlo.

— Qué bien... Ahora que nos entendemos parece que... usted tiene los medios para convertir al querido Molino Colorado en... Un teatro. Convenceré a Inukai de que la siguiente noche cene conmigo.—

 **Prácticamente Isuke no asistiría a las cenas.**

— ¡Habremos creado el primer espectáculo teatral totalmente moderno y completamente eléctrico, y bohemio con lo mejor del canto y la danza!— Decía gritando y con mucha alegría Gorguo desde arriba frente a todas las cortesanas y participantes de la obra, entre el duque y otros.

Inukai sabía perfectamente que debía de actuar. Nunca le gustó actuar, en realidad cuando mostraba una sonrisa quería matar a aquel hombre.  
En ese momento una bola gigantesca destruyó parte de pared que se situaba detrás de Gorguo. Todos se asustaron: Por suerte no lo alcanzó. Se destapó la cabeza que había protegido con sus brazos por el susto.

Todos suspiraron.

— ¡El show ha de continuar!— Volvía a gritar.

* * *

 ** _''El show ha de continuar''_** **apuntaba en aquella máquina de escribir que ponía de los nervios. Lo que pocos sabían es que** **tal frase marcaría la historia completa** **.**

— Escuchad— Dijo Haruki sonriendo. Estaban reunidas en una habitación pequeña. Entre ellas memorizaban sus papeles. — Loco de celos, el Majarash... Obliga a la cortesana decirle al mísero músico que no lo ama.—

Todas se encontraban observando a la chica, quien sonreía ahora ligeramente; comentaba una frase del mísero músico. — Gracias por curarme de mi ridícula obsesión con el amor. Dirá el músico, arrojando dinero a la cortesana para después quedar abandonando su reino.—

Todas aplaudían.

Haruki caminó hacia Isuke y se sentó al lado de ella: Ambas se encontraban en un sofá y se miraban.— Y la cítara, como siempre dice la verdad, mencionará que ... _Lo más importante en la vida... Es amar para ser amado._ —

Haruki agradeció haber visto aquellas películas y leído libros para sus hermanitos... Ahora tenía ideas. Aunque un poco más maduras...

— Eres realmente idiota.— Replicó Isuke con un tono vacilante, sonriendo. La pelirroja se levantó y le ofreció la mano. — Verás, es muy importante.—  
Isuke agarró su mano y se dejó llevar a aquel lugar. — ¡A veces eres tonta!— Replicaba la pelirrosa.

— Esas dos últimamente están muy juntas.— Mencionaba Nio riendo mientras las miraba marchar.

En cuanto llegaron a una habitación donde se encontraban trastos, cesaron el caminar.

— Isuke-sama... ¿Vas a...— Haruki estaba preocupada.  
— ¡Claro que no! ¡No seas idiota!—

Hubo un silencio entre las dos. Realmente ese comportamiento de Isuke era agresivo para la pelirroja. Pero la cortesana sabía que en cualquier momento ella volvería a mostrar una sonrisa como si no le importara.

— El duque al final se enfadará. ¿Qué haremos cuando ocurra?—  
— ¿Acaso no sabes para qué la cena? Isuke no quiere hacerlo con ese vejestorio...—  
— Que odiosa situación...— Murmuraba Haruki.  
— ¡Pues todo fue por tu culpa! ¡Si no hubieras aparecido habría Isuke terminado!—  
— ¿Y por qué no terminas ya?—  
— ¿¡Acaso quieres!?—

Entonces la habitación se mantuvo callada. Haruki se sonrojó y la miró seria.

— Para nada...—  
— Eres idiota, eh...— Comentaba Isuke enfadada, cruzada de brazos.

Apoyó Haruki el codo izquierdo sobre la pierna y con la misma mano de aquel brazo, sostenía su cabeza mirando al lado opuesto de Isuke.

— ¿Por qué me ofendes?— Dijo después de ello.  
— No me digas que vas a llorar.— Decía la pelirrosa con un tono vacilante.

Hubo un silencio largo.

— ¿Y si lo hago?— La voz era algo más desanimada.  
— Si lo haces voy a pensar que eres más idiota aún.— El tono de Isuke, a diferencia de antes, era más neutro. Después de medio minuto sin señal alguno de vida, se apegó rápidamente a la pelirroja; rodeando su mano la cara de esta, la levantó girándola a ella.

— Tsk... Realmente eres más idiota aún.— Dijo al verla a los ojos. La pelirroja sólo se mantuvo callada. En realidad no estaba llorando para recibir tales palabras.

Rodeó Isuke con sus manos las mejillas de Haruki, levantando su cabeza para después abrazarla. — Isuke-sama tratará lo posible por evitarlo. Ese es el plan. Ahora compórtate.— Decía a la vez que acariciaba el cabello rojo resaltado nuevamente por luces, pero esta vez, las escasas del sol.

Haruki la abrazó esperando cualquier 'Idiota' acompañado de gritos. Pero no llegó. Su corazón latía fuertemente y necesitaba apegarse aún más a Isuke.

— Estás fastidiando un poco ya.— Mencionaba un tanto sonrojada Isuke.  
— Lo siento Isuke-sama.—


	6. La mísera y la cortesana

**La mísera y la cortesana.**

— Oh, Cítara. ¡Cuéntame qué he de hacer!— Recitaba Chitaru con mucha expresión.

— Amar para ser amada. Ser amada, para amar.— Contaba Nio haciendo una reverencia. Había sido supuestamente invocada por acudir a su mísera música.

Todas miraban a la actuación. O supuesta actuación...

— ¡Shiena! ¡Es genial!— Comentaba Hitsugi.  
— Aún no... no terminé unos retoques de cada traje...— Decía Mahiru algo insegura.  
— Mahiru-chan. Realmente eres una artista.— Comentaba Hanabusa con una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación se encontraban aún Isuke y Haruki.

Todo quedó conforme los papeles de cada una: Chitaru se sabía de sobra aquellas cursiladas y debía de aprenderse partes diferentes a Inukai. Pero sólo porque la misma Inukai lo exigía así, pues, esta última ya se sabía el diálogo excepto si era con Chitaru hablar, porque al ser forzada a actuar así con Namatame, alguien que a pesar de su belleza y amabilidad para nada le atraía, prácticamente la enfermaba y prefería el resto del guión antes de llegar a esas partes de tanto 'amor'.

Haruki no sabía del motivo por el cual tan poco acercamiento con Chitaru tenía Isuke en la obra siempre, pero tampoco era importante; lo podían ensayar ellas dos ahí mismo aprovechando el silencio.

Se asegurarían en los últimos días antes de la obra que ensayen juntas todas. No se podría entonces librar Isuke.

— Entonces, Chitaru vendrá y te agarrará de la muñeca.—  
— Bueno. Tranquilízate...— Respondía un poco harta Isuke. Pero después de lo ocurrido, le era imposible imponer aquella voz tan dominante... Mágicamente sólo incapaz con Haruki.

La pelirroja le había explicado todo el guión con ''el mísero''. Era muy romántico y dramático; Sin dejar atrás el cancán tántrico y esas cosas extras añadidas. Realmente se apreciaban los extras, pues, era necesario después de tanta cursilería.

Isuke marchaba con molestia, enfadada, a un paso rápido. Parte del ensayo.  
— ¡Señorita!— Gritó Haruki quien llegó y le agarró de la muñeca.

La cortesana se giró bruscamente y levantó el mentón de la supuesta ''mísera'', mirando a sus ojos. Por su suerte, usaba botas y medía unos 7cm más que Haruki; cosa que podría compararse con el escalón al que en la obra subiría estando mucho más alta que Chitaru. Aquí vendría el falso beso haciendo creer al público que ella y el mísero se besan.

No cesaban de mirarse los ojos. Un ligero sonrojo tenía Haruki al contrario de su compañera que estaba roja; Sabía la pelirroja que debían de pasar a la siguiente escena en la cual Isuke apoya su frente contra la de aquella persona y abrazando su cabeza, tapando las bocas con un brazo, simular un beso para después separarse y pronunciar las últimas palabras antes de abandonar al mísero.

— ¿Qué te ocu-...—

Haruki no pudo continuar porque sus labios quedaron inmóviles en cuanto se apegaron a los de la pelirrosa. Respondió a su beso. Sin dejar su mentón, el brazo disponible de ella rodeó el cuello de ''el mísero''. Se hacía largo y Haruki perdía la cabeza; La abrazó con fuerza y se dirigió hacia el sofá lanzándose sobre ella, con todo su peso. El corazón de Haruki latía con fuerza y sentía la necesidad de apegarse lo máximo posible a la chica.

Dejó la barbilla de la mísera para ahora abrazarla con dos brazos fuertemente el cuello. Inukai no se quedaba atrás, porque desde que conoció a la mísera, el amor en su mundo parecía volver. Sus piernas se cruzaban y Haruki intensificaba el beso y a la vez, respiración de ambas. Pero por algún motivo Inukai dejó de besar a la vez que la empujaba a un lado con sus manos; no tenía fuerza suficiente para apartarla de encima.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?— Gritó ruborizada.  
— ¿Isuke-sama?— Preguntó ligeramente colorada; no entendía bien qué ocurría ahora pero se esperaba eso siendo Isuke. Estaba algo aturdida por lo bien que se sentía y aún parece sentir después de ello.

— ¡ESTO NO ES PARTE DEL GUIÓN!— Alzaba la voz hacia la cara de Haruki, sentándose a la vez que la pelirroja se inclinaba hacia atrás ligeramente.

— T-tranquilízate...— Comentaba con calma, sus ojos miraban a un lado con coloretes en los mofletes.

En ese mismo instante abrieron la puerta y empezaron a entrar todas. Isuke se dio cuenta de aquello pero parecía que Haruki no.

— ¡Hey, chicas! ¡Chitaru lista!— Comentaba Haru con su sonrisa típica.

Mientras las compañeras de obra entraban, sin sospechar nada, Haruki no callaba.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien se ha puesto a besarme y en el guió-...!— No logró terminar. En toda la habitación el sonido había resaltado: Su mejilla derecha quedó dormida para segundos después, comenzar a arder e inflamarse un tanto.

Todas se callaron mirando qué ocurrió. Apoyó su mano sobre el moflete y lo acarició; Realmente escocía. Aquella imagen de una mano impregnada en la cara de la pelirroja y estar ambas en el sofá tan cercas, daba una imagen de doble sentido.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Rechazada!— Se burlaba Nio.  
— ¿Qué estabais haciendo? Ohh... — Preguntó Takechi de forma divertida. — Parece que Haruki fue muy atrevida...— Mencionó Suzu.

Inukai se levantó y acercó a sus compañeras.

— ¡Sólo practiquemos para el guión!— Gritaba, ligeramente sonrojada.  
— Que yo sepa... no me debes de cachetear...— Comentaba Chitaru algo inquieta, pues, ella no quería experimentar lo mismo...

Haruki se giró a verlas después de un rato de cierta incertidumbre. Sólo estaba adolorida y no quería ningún tipo de preguntas. Se levantó también y acercó a ellas.

— Isuke-sama y yo lo tenemos todo listo.—  
— Genial.— Mencionaba Shiena. Haru ofreció un refresco frío a la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.  
— Apoya esto en la inflamación. Te ayudará.—

Haruki suspiró y asintió.

* * *

 ** _'Spectacular, Spectacular'_.**

 **Kerala, India.**

 **La zona sur; Paraíso. En el palacio tan blanquecino junto una gran decoración se encontraba el Majarás que en el Gran Elefante marchaba junto sus guardias hacia el lugar donde se reuniría con una joven y guapa cortesana del reino que era invadido. La cortesana en esos momentos rápidamente se daba los últimos retoques para entonces salir de su habitación y buscar a este.**

 ** _Hacerlo caer en la tentación... Y mi reino será liberado._**

 **Era el más hermoso diamante de todos. Y lo supo el mísero de Ranjit en cuanto la vio.**

* * *

Después de una tarde de ensayos, y parte de la noche por Shin'ya, todas regresaban a sus hogares. El día de la obra llegaría y la pelirroja sólo podía revisar cada guión y cosa escrita que serviría en la obra.

* * *

 **Ranjit sabe lo que es ella; Pero ella no sabe qué es él en realidad.**

 **Por semejante aspecto de majarás, quedaron en la habitación. Ranjit con su cítara mágica recitó los versos más bellos para aquella cortesana, pero al ver qué era tan tarde, decidió informar que debía de llegar a tiempo a la obra.**

 **En ese entonces la cortesana descubrió quien era él, y asustada, quiso marchar de ahí antes de que alguien los viera. Pero en cuanto se asomó por la puerta las voces y carcajadas del majarás indicaban que este se acercaba.  
**

* * *

O eso creía que haría hasta que prácticamente sintió querer volver a repetirlo para poder sentir aquello de nuevo. Sonreía al pensar en ello y el mismo sonreír le hacía sentirse adolorida recordando la bofetada que recibió. Sirvió para algo, según ella.

Se puso una chaqueta porque la noche es algo fría y salió corriendo de ahí. Necesitaba encontrarse con ella o no podría dormir tranquila. Quería asegurarse de todo y debía.

Pisaba charcos a la vez que llegaba al lugar; Desde hace rato achubascaba. Se acercaba a las luces rojas y quedó frente al elefante.

Fue divertido para Isuke besar a la pelirroja y enloquecerla de tal forma. Pero algo la llevó a empujarla y reñirle: Después de todo se sentía realmente en las nubes y el hecho de estar con dificultades para moverse por el peso de Haruki encima era un encanto.

— ¡Isuke-sama!— Gritaba a la vez que lanzó varias piedras contra el elefante.

En ese momento la cortesana salió de sus pensamientos y reconoció a la voz de aquella chica; se asomó.

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¿¡Por qué estás ahí fuera!?— No recibió respuesta alguna. La pelirroja se aferraba a la cuerda y subía para llegar a donde estaba Isuke.

— Realmente eres idiota...— Decía enfadada, con los brazos cruzados mirando como llegaba. Entonces toda mojada Haruki pisó el suelo y le sonreía. La marca ligeramente aún se notaba en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué necesitas?—  
— De-debía de... cobijarme. Isuke-sama ya sabe que llueve.—  
— Deja de tartamudear y pasa.— Decía con los brazos aún cruzados, adentrándose al interior. — Isuke se preocupa por ti.—

Haruki se sentó en el sofá. Realmente olía a perro mojado.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Estás mojada.— Le reñía Isuke.  
— Sólo la chaqueta...— Respondió aún sonriendo mientras se quitaba la pieza de ropa mencionada y acercándose a la percha, la dejó colgando en esta.

Entonces volvió para sentarse.

— Bien. Dime. ¿Qué necesitas? Estás molestando.—  
— Era sobre el beso.—

Hubo un silencio largo. Isuke se sonrojaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre con el beso?— Preguntó mosqueada sentándose al lado de ella.  
— ... Tal vez no estaba en el guión... Pero tú fuiste quien me besó...—  
— ¿Y qué?—  
— De repente me has echado la culpa y cuando menos me lo esperé me abofeteaste.—

Después de unos segundos de aquello, la pelirrosa soltó una risilla. Haruki se veía confundida ante tal reacción y algo ofendida.  
La mano derecha de Isuke acarició la marca impregnada en la pelirroja, sonrojando a esta.

— Aparte de que quedé en ridículo fue doloroso en esos momentos.— Decía con una voz desanimada.  
— Realmente Isuke lo siente mucho. Ahora deja de exagerar...—

En ese instante el duque abrió la puerta y Haruki por inercia se apartó de la mano; aún sonrojada. La sensación de que su mano rozase en la mejilla era agradable.

— Señorita creo que aún usted sigue ocupada con el ensayo.—  
— Claro que sí.—  
— ¿Sabrá cuando estará disponible? Mañana quería invitarla a cenar... —  
— ¡Oh, lo siento! Realmente es...— Decía con un tono vacilante y se giró a ver Haruki. — Es un guión tan elaborado al público que... Necesitamos tomarnos un gran tiempo en él. Supongo que mañana tampoco.—

Por más que insistiera el duque, la cortesana siempre sacaría razones legítimas para evadirlo.

El duque decepcionado se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y bajó las escaleras. No podía soportar más aquello; le parecía ahogador el hecho de que ella siempre estuviera con la pelirroja... Cada noche o tarde que iba a invitarla, debía de quedarse con esa escritora de pacotilla a ensayar y ensayar, pocas veces junto al resto. Que si un guión es hermoso, que hoy la inspiración hay que aprovecharla y no se cuantas más escusas.

— ¡Mañana empezaremos con el segundo acto donde los amantes son descubiertos!— Todas y todos cooperaban en la reconstrucción del escenario mientras otras practicaban el cancán tántrico.

Se acercó a Gorguo, el cual daba instrucciones de como debería de quedar la sala del espectáculo.

— ¡Gorguo!—

Este se dio cuenta de la presencia del duque.

— Mi querido duque. ¡Está preparada la cena íntima de mañana por la noche junto a Isuke!—

— ¡Pues ya está comiéndoselo usted! ... ¡Su afecto mengua!— Reprochó enfadado.

— ¡Imposible!— Replicó.

— Entiendo que su trabajo sea tan importante ¡Pero siempre lo hace con esa escritora!— El duque perdía los nervios. — ¡Si mañana no la veo en la cena deberé abandonar!—

— ¡No! ¡Querido duque! ... Hablaré con ella y le diré que tome un descanso la noche de mañana.—  
— De acuerdo, de acuerdo...— Decía el duque tratándose de tranquilizar. — Mañana a las ocho.— Decía con una sonrisa a la vez que marchaba.

Gorguo subía las escaleras serio. El duque estaba impacientándose y esto ponía en riesgo al Molino Colorado; Abrió la puerta que había sido cerrada de nuevo y, con su mano en el manillar, frente a aquella escena, contempló.

— ¿Vas Isuke-sama acaso a marchar con él?— Preguntaba con curiosidad Haruki esperando la misma respuesta de siempre.

— Claro que no... ¡Isuke no quiere a ese vejestorio!—

— Isuke me quiere.—

— ¡Cállate!— La reñía con enfado colorada. Haruki sólo podía reír. — Idiota...— Murmuraba la pelirrosa.

— Mañana a las ocho ¿Quieres? Aprovechemos que todas estaremos en el Molino Colorado para ensayar y así no tendré que escalar ningún elefante...— Decía divertida Haruki.

— Sí. Vete.— Aún enfadada, con los brazos cruzados. Ambas se quedaron mirando. Realmente a Haruki le parecía muy linda Isuke cuando actuaba de forma tan extraña, de indecisión y tímida. Aunque costaba admitir, también el temperamento agresivo que la tumbaba en cualquier momento contra el suelo o estremecía eran hermosas sensaciones. Quería repetir aquella satisfacción que la había embobado por momentos y luego enloquecido, pero debía de marchar y acostarse temprano para reponerse. Se acercó rápidamente a Isuke y la besó a los labios.

En ese instante sus mejillas fueron rodeadas por las manos de Isuke quien respondió colorada a los labios escasos segundos después. Isuke sentía estar en las nubes hasta que la pelirroja lentamente se separó de ella, mirándola a los ojos y, ligeramente sonrojada, sonriendo.

— Idiota...— Decía mirando como Haruki ahora bajaba con la cuerda sonriendo como siempre hacía, pero de alguna forma, esta era una sonrisa más grande. Realmente se había quedado con ganas de más.

Se volteó para encontrarse a Gorguo, estremeciéndose.

— Estás loca.— Le dijo con ojos muy abiertos sin poderlo creer. — El duque tiene las escrituras del Molino Colorado, está gastando una fortuna en ti... Todos tus vestidos y objetos pedidos son preciosos, quiere convertirte en una estrella...— Comentaba. — ...Y tú tonteando con la escritora...— Decía con enfado.

Isuke comenzó a reír. — ¡No seas ridículo!— Decía divertida.  
— ¡Os acabo de ver juntas!—  
— Sólo es un simple capricho...— Con vacilación. Suspiró. — No es nada...—  
— El capricho debe terminar.— Se acercaba a ella caminando. — Ve a ver a la chica...— Quedó frente ella. — Dile que se ha acabado. El duque te espera en la torre a las ocho mañana, por la noche.—

Marchó de la habitación, dejándola sola. Ella sólo cayó sobre el sofá. Se sentía destrozada; ¿Realmente ama a esa chica? Esa que no podría mantener su nevera llena de comida, regalarle diamantes, tenerla en una casa hermosa... Regalarle diamantes... ¡Era pobre! El duque tenía de todo... Menos ese cuerpo, ese color de cabello, ojos, sonrisa... Encanto... Personalidad... Había estado desde que la conoció tratando de dejar esa atracción y, por una vez que la libera, parece que no se puede contener. Realmente la amaba. Había caído en la trampa del amor; En sus canciones sobre el escenario frente a tantos hombres no mencionaba que existía tal fuerza... Simplemente le echaba barro y despreciaba para que irónicamente haya caído en esta.


	7. El protagonista está en mí

**-—-— -—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-**

 **AVISO -PÁSALO SI QUIERES-**

He cambiado los títulos de los cap. 4,5 y 6, aparte de que en cada  
uno escribo en negrita el título.

 **Mis sinceras disculpas. He tenido un hiatus terrible, lo sé.**  
 **De recompensa pienso dejarles algo de ''acción'' 7u7 en el sentido más romántico...**

 **Ah, ... 3,634 words para ustedes a diferencia de otros capítulos que eran entre 2,100-2,800 words...**  
 **No es mucho.**

Realmente lo siento mucho... Ya podré actualizar más a menudo.

 **Les pido que no se  
vean la película sin antes terminar este fanfic:3 gracias.**

 **-—-— -—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-**

 **El protagonista está en mí.**

Se levantó y salió a recorrer el pasillo en busca de nada. No sabía donde ir y quería aliviar su pena; Recordaba sólo todo lo que ocurría y no podía encontrar ningún culpable. Parecía cada vez que el aire le faltaba. Apoyándose contra la pared comenzó a respirar profundamente con continuidad, durante un buen rato. Tosía y volvía a tratar de respirar. Le salían lágrimas de tanto toser. Y, cuando ya no pudo mantenerse más de pie por la falta de oxigeno, se dejó caer desplomándose en el suelo su cuerpo.

En esos instantes Gorguo buscaba a Isuke en su habitación. — ¿Dónde está...?—

Haruki miraba el paisaje desde su balcón recordando el día y el Duque se encontraba observando la luna llena; Todo a la vez en que Isuke estaba en el suelo tirada. **  
**  
Gorguo salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo, encontrándose a la cortesana tirada en el suelo.  
 **  
¿Como iba yo a saber que... En esos segundos y fatales días... Una fuerza más oscura que los celos... Y más fuerte que el amor... Había empezado a apoderarse de Isuke?**

En una habitación, entre sábanas y almohadas, se encontraba yaciendo la pelirrosa junto a la misma cortesana que la atendió y a un doctor. Gorguo estaba realmente preocupado pero por suerte parece que la había hallado a tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo estará consciente?— Preguntaba la señorita.  
— Como muy pronto mañana.— Contestó el doctor.

* * *

Haruki se sentó en el borde de su cama mientras miraba como Isuke estaba tumbada en esta; su espalda sobre un cojín grande.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué has venido?—

— Isuke quería visitarte.—

Sí, quería hacerlo. Había quedado inconsciente y en cuanto despertó recordó todo lo ocurrido...  
Gorguo, el Duque... La quedada...

Se sentía cobarde y no era capaz de literalmente contarle que se tendría que acostar con el vejestorio aquel. Había la chica tomado la cama como posesión propia pero no le importaba a la pelirroja, de hecho le hacía sentir bien que entre ellas dos se hallara confianza. Pero mágicamente su mirada en ese momento deseaba posarse en aquel cuerpo tan atrayente y se lo permitió sin timidez alguna aún delante de ella.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Isuke lo rompió.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó algo molesta.

La pelirroja se sorprendió y sonrojó; parecía que hubiera sido descubierta. Todo ese tiempo en que estuvo Isuke en su casa le parecía perdida y también se dio cuenta de ello. Pero lo dejó pasar como si fuera su imaginación.

— Ah, no. Nada Isuke-sama. ¿Por qué?—

Por más cosas que hiciera atrevidas, Isuke acabaría dejándolas pasar. Su mejilla era apoyada en su mano izquierda mientras miraba a Haruki. La pelirroja se colocó sobre la cama y antes de que se lanzara sobre ella, esta última doblegó su pierna derecha hacia ella mientras se sentó en defensa propia, pero no le dio tiempo de apartarse.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?— Decía sonrojada empujando a Haruki. Esta la abrazaba fuertemente del cuello mientras se quejaba de un dolor; Si no fuera por su pierna no habría una separación entre ellas dos.

— Ouch... ¡Eso duele!—

— ¡Isuke no tiene la culpa de que seas tan idiota y te claves mi rodilla en el estómago porque quieras!—

— ¿Por qué no me dejas abrazarte?— Decía mientras se rodeaba el vientre con sus brazos. La pelirrosa entonces extendió sus piernas.

— Me hubiera dolido tu caída sobre mí, idiota.—

Su mirada se centró de nuevo en el cuerpo de ella. Algo pedía el simple hecho de mirarla.

— Por favor... Isuke lleva rato esperando a que dejes de comportarte como un perro en celo.— Decía cruzándose de brazos, sonrojada, mirando a otro lado.

— ¡Isuke-sama! ¡Perdóname!— Mencionó mientras se volvía a lanzar sobre ella, con una gran sonrisa. La abrazó con fuerza porque sabía a la perfección que vendría el forcejeo ahora y los idiotas.

— ¿¡Ehh!?— Isuke se ruborizó al extremo de parecer un tomate mientras la trataba de apartar pero no tenía suficiente fuerza para ello. — ¡Fuera!—

— ¡Guau! ¡No quiero más ''idiotas''!—

— ¡Suéltame!— Gritaba tratando de apartarla; pero no podía. Haruki sólo se adhería más a ella y reía. — ¡Basta de reír tanto, idiota!—

— ¡Guau!— Mencionó, esta vez dejando de reír y un tanto colorada. Se quedó dibujada entonces una sonrisa en su rostro. Debía de admitir que estar sobre sus pechos era algo cómodo; tal como se veía.

— ¡Déjame!— Isuke continuaba sonrojada, y mucho. Aunque se quedó quieta; No podía actuar más porque en el fondo era agradable la chica. — No me digas que ahora tienes complejo de perro.— Decía tratando de parecer molesta pero no lo conseguía.

— ¡Te quiero, ama!—

— ¡Deja de bromear y compórtate!—

La pelirrosa se encontraba ligeramente alzada por el cojín que tenía en su espalda y sus dos piernas estaban juntas mientras que Haruki, con su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, dejaba pasar entre sus piernas las de Isuke por no aplastarlas.

Suspiró profundamente después de ello y quedaron viéndose los ojos. Se veían coloradas.

— Ahora obedece a tu ama y aléjate.—

— ¿Qué? Bueno...—

Haruki la soltó y cuando iba a quitarse de encima la pelirrosa mágicamente abrazó su cuello trayéndola con fuerza y le dio un corto beso.

La pelirroja juntó su frente con la de Isuke y recibió otro beso pero tierno de parte de esta y correspondió. Este se prolongaba y fundía en pasión; La cortesana abrazó por el cuello a su mísera mientras doblaba una de sus rodillas pudiendo sentir como su propia pierna se apoyaba contra la chica dando a entender como ansiaba en hacerse una con ella. Se apartó Haruki de sus labios pero en ese mismo instante Isuke mordió su labio inferior; El castigo de tratar de dejar el fuego por encender.

— ¡Hey!— Mencionó Haruki con una mueca de dolor aunque en el fondo le haya encantado aquello.

En cuanto fue soltada, besó a la pelirrosa con intensidad. Nada malo había ocurrido, todo es parte del juego.

Sus corazones se encontraban acelerados a mil por hora. Parecía que perdía las fuerzas de seguir abrazando a la mísera de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo permitiéndole a esta última sútilmente liberarse de tus brazos. Dejó los labios de Isuke para con brusquedad ajuntar su boca al cuello de esta y rápidamente cerrarla haciendo rozar sus dientes con la piel tan suave que ella tenía haciéndola estremecer de lo excitante que resultaba aquello.

Isuke desde el beso que plantó en los labios de ella se encontraba bastante roja mientras que Haruki, en cambio, ligeramente. Besó con lentitud aquella piel recorriéndola hasta la de su mandíbula a la vez que la pelirrosa estiraba su cuello al lado contrario en que recibía ''el amor'' para dejar más visible su piel. Besó aún más rápidamente a la chica mientras desataba la cremallera de su vestido y apareció un gemido apagado, como tratando de ser retenido.

Pasó a sus clavículas a saborearlas como trataría con el resto de lo que quedaba por explorar mientras bajaba el vestido dejando ver sus pechos por completo. De donde nacían fueron rodeados por sus manos y los levantó ligeramente. Deleitar el simple hecho de que ella esté tratando de ocultar el placer que siente y aún así lograr hacerla gemir era algo de lo más excitante. Entonces alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su amada quien pasaba sus manos por su espalda como invitándola a ir más lejos. El roce con la yema de sus dedo hacía erizarse la piel de Haruki y es que desde hace rato sentía un hormigueo entre sus piernas pero este simple tacto lo aumentaba más.

Abrazó a Isuke y con la lengua comenzó a lamer, delicadamente, sus pezones. Uno por uno erectándolos. Podía sentir mientras abrazaba a la chica como su espalda se arqueó ligeramente. Sus manos bajaban más aún el vestido dejando visible todo el tronco de la chica. Era rápida la respiración de Isuke, se separó de esta para lograr quitarte el vestido por completo pero entonces ella misma fue quien se lo acabó quitando, aún muy sonrojada, roja. Haruki observaba su cuerpo; Quería terminar lo empezado. Era hermoso, era el de una chica perfecta junto su agresividad. No había sido necesario casi ningún estimulo de Isuke para literalmente mojarse aparte de aquellas caricias.

Quiso acercarse a ella pero en ese momento un pie se colocó sobre su intimidad, ejerciendo presión en esta. Retrocedió un tanto hacia atrás obedeciendo; Resultaba algo molesto después de todo pero sobretodo divertido.

— A Isuke le toca.—

Dejó paralizada a Haruki y más sonrojada de lo que estaba. Agarró el cuello de su camisa mientras la besó, inclinándose hacia delante. La pelirroja no se podía soportar con el peso extra que iba aumentando cada vez y cayó de espaldas contra el colchón con Isuke encima. Por no molestar a Haruki decidió aguantarse con sus manos y rodillas el cuerpo pasando a morder la piel del cuello de la pelirroja estirando a la misma vez esta sin hacer mucho daño. Una mano acariciaba, con las yemas de aquellos dedos, su abdomen. Comenzó a estremecerse por eso que ocurría y porque la chica, que, dominaba ahora, juntaba la rodilla con su intimidad. La sensación de hormigueo ahí creció y esos simples hechos junto el de ser ahogada en besos por su cuello le hacía arquear su espalda ligeramente. Los brazos de la pelirrosa pasaron por debajo de los suyos y la abrazó mientras aún besaba su cuello, haciéndole escapar un gemido ruborizada. Esta vez su respiración se aceleraba y más al sentir como una mano, acariciando sensiblemente su piel mientras se acercaba a ahí abajo, pasaba por debajo de su pantalón y después bajo la ropa interior.

La abrazó fuertemente al sentir como dos dedos de aquella mano en movimientos circulares fregaban cerca de su clítoris; Había dado con el punto clave sin más. Quería abrazar, desgarrar, lo que fuese. La respiración se había disparado y lo más cercano era el simple hecho de abrazarla con fuerzas. Levantó su cadera al sentir como venía aquella sensación tan agradable después de un rato de tratar. Isuke lo sabía, así que aceleró el ritmo haciéndole dar un largo gemido. Arrastraba sus talones por la sábana aún alzando la cadera hasta que el peso de Isuke la dejó sin esa posibilidad colocando todo su peso contra ella; en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa algo traviesa ya que sabía que sin permitirle hacer eso duraría todo un rato largo.

Y fue un largo tiempo que  
jugaron entre ellas...

Bueno, se amaron.

* * *

— ¡Daya!— Decía Chitaru en cuanto vio Isuke marchar de ahí.

Entonces esta dejó de caminar a prisas.

— Lo siento, Ranjit. Pero no vengas hoy.—

— Está bien. ¿Qué me dices de otro día? Incluso tú podrí-...— No terminó, fue interrumpida.

— ¡No podemos!—

— ¿Q-qué... ocurre?—

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Isuke miraba a Haruki tristemente. De alguna forma, la pelirroja se incomodaba ante tal actuación. Ya no le sonreía, algo parecía darle mala espina.

— ¡Alto!— Gritó Shiena. — ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Inukai? Estás muy perdida.—

Sí. En cuanto más veía como las siete y media se acercaba, más perdida en sus pensamientos.

— Creo que deberíamos de descansar, Shiena.— Comentaba Haru. — Estamos... cansadas.—

Eran las siete y media.

— ¡Es la hora! ¡Hoy vamos a salir más temprano que nunca!— Gritaba Shin'ya alegre.

— ¿Qué? Tú te quedas junto nosotras. ¡No tenemos la culpa de que surjas tan tarde!—

Isuke marchaba por las escaleras pero entonces Haruki agarró su muñeca.

— ¡Isuke!—

La mencionada se giró bruscamente. — ¿¡Cómo!?—

— I-isuke-sama...—

La pelirrosa soltó una risa. — ¿Qué ocurre?—

— Deja que... vaya a casa a cambiarme.— Le respondió sonriendo.

— Isuke quisiera ir a tu casa. Este es un lugar problemático, ya sabes... El vejestorio.—

Haruki quedó sorprendida; creía que ella no quisiera estar 'en un lugar pobre'. Pero asintió aún sonriendo. — Entonces yo te esperaré en casa... No tardes mucho, Isuke-sama.—

El pecho de Isuke se oprimía, sentía como se encogía el interior; parecía que se quería tragar así misma. El corazón le pesaba. Esas palabras dolieron, como el hecho de no poderle explicar todo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras la miraba ... Ella sonreía como siempre, como si nada. Eso empeoraba todo... Pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo.

— No hagas esperar a Isuke. Rápida.—

Haruki besó su mejilla y marchó corriendo a casa. Dejándola sonrojada, pero un ligero sonrojo. Quedó cabizbaja.

— Qué alegre está Haruki, ¿No creéis?— Comentaba Suzu.

— ¡Jaja! Se divierte últimamente con Isuke.— Decía Shin'ya.

Isuke sólo ignoraba los comentarios mientras volvió a alzar la vista; la veía marchar a la vez que sus ojos se humedecían. Subió las escaleras y esta vez de verdad parecía morir, desvanecer... ¿El corazón? El corazón... El pecho... O algo, en sus entrañas, dejaba de funcionar correctamente. Sentía como el aire de nuevo le faltaba; Se estaba haciendo más común de lo normal la sensación. Parecía robar su vida por instantes, era la anterior sensación. Subió las escaleras marchando.

— Buenas noches.— Dijo con neutralidad a todas.

* * *

Haruki se acostó en su cama mientra miraba el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared. Ya eran las ocho y cuarto. — No quiero parecer impaciente, Isuke-sama... Pero realmente creía que eras de las personas puntuales.— Suspiró. No sabía que hacía hablando sola ¿Era eso normal? Podría correr millas de la adrenalina que recorría por su cuerpo; iban a quedar... ¿A quedar en casa? Oh, bueno. Algo extraño planearon, sólo para verse. Pero tal vez el dinero le pueda permitir comer algo fuera.

— No me hagas escalar un elefante de nuevo...—

Parecía que todo le iba redondo, había encontrado a alguien interesante y pronto estaría forrada de dinero que gran parte enviaría a su familia, o eso parecía. Miles acuden al Moulin Rouge en un mes de personas, ¿Por qué no al show? ¡Tiene incluso cancán tántrico!

* * *

— Doctor... ¿Cuándo?— Preguntaba, de nuevo, aquella cortesana pasada de edad.

—... Señorita... Mademoiselle Isuke va a morir. Tiene tuberculosis.—

Gorguo la miró, con ojos más que abiertos. No lo podía creer.

— ¿Mi gorrioncito morirá?— Preguntó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Fue un silencio largo. El médico extraía sangre de la pelirrosa que se encontraba en sábanas.

— No debe de saberlo, Marie.— Siguió, su voz quebraba pero volvió a tomar firmeza. — ... El show ha de continuar... —

* * *

 **La mísera de la cítara había esperado. Y ahora, por primera vez, sentía el filo helado de los celos.**

Gorguo le había explicado que la chica estaba con el Duque y esa fue la gota que inundó todo en el mundo de Haruki. **  
**

 _... ¿No querer estar con el vejestorio? A nadie le puede atraer alguien con esa personalidad... Y aspecto... Tsk. ¿Después de todo Isuke siempre estuvo interesada en lo que no tengo? ¿Dinero? ¿Diamantes?_

Una presionada Haruki se encontraba frente el ensayo sentada en una silla. Otoya se coloca delante de ella y no con muy buenas intenciones; tapaba la vista. Había anteriormente explicado el porqué de estar ahí, pues, quería de alguna forma ser consolada aún por... esas ''desconocidas'' que ya sospechaban desde un inicio de haber algo entre ella y la cortesana. Tampoco es que quisiera distorsionar la obra, pero ahí se sentía mejor que en su propia casa o eso quería creer. **  
**

Le preguntaban de vez en cuando, sobretodo Haru, su estado y en qué poderla ayudar. Todas en el fondo parecían entenderla y conocer a _Roxanne._ Entonces alzó la vista hacia la cara de Takechi.

 **Ella acudió a la torre... Aún a pesar de su mal, a salvarnos...**

— Mi querido Duque.— Decía, vestida de negro. Una luz azul oscura resaltaba su piel haciéndola más pálida. — Espero no haberle hecho esperar...—

 **... No podíamos hacer otra cosa que esperar.**

— No te preocupes, Shakespeare. Tendrás tu final...— Decía Otoya acercándose a su cara sin más en un tono divertido y burlón. — ... ¡Una vez que el Duque tenga el suyo!— Haruki se levantó a la vez que la empujaba hacia un lado mandándola caminar pasos más lejos de ahí. Fue corriendo Shiena y se interpuso delante de Otoya quien quería acercarse a la pelirroja.

— ¡Pienso hacerte pedacitos!— Mencionaba mientras Kenmochi la inmovilizaba abrazándola fuerte. Se quedaron todas quietas al escuchar a Shin'ya hablar.

— Nunca te enamores de una mujer que se vende.—

Se acercaba a Haruki y quedó cara a cara.

— Siempre... termina... ¡Mal!—

Su grito resonó en toda la sala. Aunque no pareciera, aparte de sus compañeras de obra, habían cortesanas en la sala que se habían vuelto ''actrices'' desde que comenzó la idea de la obra en Moulin Rouge. La pelirroja miraba su alrededor, tratando de no mirar los ojos de Shin'ya.

* * *

—La chica tiene una ridícula obsesión conmigo.— Decía caminando mientras se quitaba unos guantes negros alargados que se ajustaban a la perfección a su mano y parte de antebrazo. Había delante de ellos dos una chimenea.

— Le sigo la corriente porque tiene mucho talento.— Isuke vestía un vestido largo y negro. — La necesitamos... Pero sólo hasta el estreno...—

* * *

— Tenemos un baile...— Mencionaba, en plena sala gigante, mientras caminaba hacia el centro. — ... En un burdel.— Llevaba un pantalón negro y un chaleco rojo que disponía de cremallera; esta estaba abierta mostrando debajo su camisa blanca. Todas la miraban con atención. — ¡Cuenta una historia... sobre una prostituta...—

La luz fue enfocada en Otoya. ¿La habían confundido con una cortesana o era parte de todo? Takechi sólo trataba de hallar quien era el encargado de las luces, enrabiada. — ... Y un hombre que se enamora de ella!—

Ya veía como se acercaba sin más la de ojos claros con intenciones no muy bonitas por aquellas tijeras. — Primero, hay deseo.— Quiso apuñalarla en la cara con las tijeras, pero la mano de Shin'ya agarró su muñeca inmovilizándola. — ¡Luego pasión!—

Entonces la soltó pero esta volvió a tratar con un último intento fallido. — ¡Luego, sospecha!— Agarró la muñeca de manera dolorosa para Takechi. — ¡Celos! ¡Ira! ¡Traición!— Seguía mientras que retorcía su mano, inmovilizándola, que retrocediera hacia atrás a la vez que caminaba la peliplateada. Entonces agarró con su mano disponible los dedos de Takechi, abriéndolos y haciendo que caiga las tijeras al suelo. — ¡Cuando el amor se vende...—

— Tsk...— Era un golpe bajo a su orgullo, pero sobretodo algo doloroso para su muñeca. No había traído más tijeras y gruñía porque el dolor se volvía insoportable. Continuaba retrocediendo.

— ¡Basta, déjala!— Shiena gritó, corriendo hacia ellas dos. Entonces soltó Shin'ya a la chica.

— ... no hay confianza!— Dijo mientras dio una patada a las tijeras, pues, la chica se había agachado a recuperarlas. — ¡Sin confianza, no hay amor!— Takechi quedó quieta, mirándola desde el suelo para encontrarse con la mirada de Shin'ya que volvió a agarrarla de su muñeca con brusquedad y levantó a la chica del suelo estirando de esta misma. — ¡Los celos... Sí, los celos!— Dijo soltando a la chica y se giró hacia la dirección de la pelirroja, mirando a esta. — ¡Te volverán LOCA!—

Hubo entonces un silencio largo, momento de reflexión para Haruki.

— El tipo sólo podía decir que... ''¡Roxanne! No debes de ponerte en esa luz roja...'' —

Todas la miraban atentamente. Parecía realmente perder la cabeza.

— ''Recorres las calles por dinero... Y ni te importa si está mal o está bien...''— La pelirroja se inquietaba.

 _Había un nudo en su garganta._

— ''¡No tienes que ponerte ese vestido esta noche...''—

 _Uno muy gordo._

— ... Pues no tienes que venderle tu cuerpo a la noche!—

 _¿No sería ese su corazón tratando de salir de las entrañas?_

Hubo un largo silencio. La pelirroja la miraba con seriedad.

— Sus ojos, fijados en su cara... Su mano, sobre su mano... Sus labios recorriendo su piel...—

— Roxanne... Así que es eso...— Mencionaba, acercándose Haruki a ella. — ¿Por qué mi corazón llora?—

— ¡Sentimientos que no se pueden controlar! — Animaba la de ojos violetas con su sonrisa.

— ... Tiene libertad de dejarme pero que no vaya a decepcionarme y por favor que me crea cuando le diga que la amo...—

* * *

— Cuando esta producción sea un éxito... ya no serás una bailarina de cancán.— Decía el Duque, acercándose a la silla en que se encontraba Isuke, a su oido. — Y serás una actriz.— Susurró. — Yo te convertiré... En una estrella...— Continuaba susurrando mientras su mayordomo abría una caja en donde se mostraba un hermoso collar lleno de diamantes.

— Acéptalo... Como un regalo del majarás a su cortesana.— Decía, aún susurrando, mientras se lo colocaba a la chica.

— Y... ¿Y el final? ¿Acaso será que la cortesana... se quede con el majarás?— Preguntó. Se cuchicheaban entonces.

— Deja que Gorguo tenga su final novelesco.—

 _Haruki marchó de ahí corriendo. Volvería a casa._

 _Pareció resultar estar ahí incluso más doloroso... Pues sabía que el Duque desde hacía tiempo quería una noche junto Isuke..._

— ¡No!— Gritó Isuke en cuanto le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la pelirroja.

— ¿No? ... Ya veo... Se trata de tu propia música mísera, ¿Eh?—

Y de sus brazos Isuke marchó. Parecía que el aire le volvía a faltar, restregaba su ojo quitándose una lágrima. No las podía aguantar más. Entonces se giró, el Duque la había estado siguiendo en el recorrido.

— Mi querido Duque...—

— ¡Silencio! ¡Tú... me has hecho creer que... me amabas!—

La chica volvía a marearse. El oxígeno faltaba.  
 _  
Roxanne... ¿Por qué mi corazón llora? Son sentimientos que no puedo controlar..._

Isuke recibió una cachetada del Duque para luego ser empujada golpeándose contra el suelo. Se sentó encima de ella y agarrándole el collar, se lo arrancó sin más. La pelirrosa podría haberle enfrentado si no fuera por el mareo que tenía y el oxígeno que empezaba a escasear; Era lo poco que vio, pues, entonces despertó y se encontró con aquel trabajador de piel negra, el mismo que la había rescatado del caer del columpio. Se encontró intacta, vestida, con un ligero dolor en la cabeza por el golpe pero en cambio, el Duque estaba en el suelo tirado inconsciente.


	8. Hindi Sad Diamonds

**-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-**

 **Bueno. Sobre el título... Ni idea. Más que capítulos están resultando ser  
como partes...**

 **Sugerencias se permiten de tooodo tipo.**  
 **Coloqué el de un soundtrack de la película.**

 **Es difícil poner de protagonista a Haruki; supuestamente**  
 **este en la historia es hiper romántico en extremos ...**

 **Lo siento por el drama. Yo también estoy un poco agobiada por**  
 **ello... Respeto el guión más o menos de la película y esto tocaba.**

 **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-** **-—-**

 **Hindi Sad Diamonds**

Haruki revisaba mientras se encontraba sentada en su cama, una foto familiar que trajo consigo del viaje. Aún se encontraba mal por lo que ocurría, pero también confusa. En cuanto menos se lo esperó alguien llamó a la puerta.

Dejó aquella foto sobre la cama. Entonces se acercó y después de unos segundos tratando de averiguar quien era, aún con la absurda idea de Isuke, abrió. Sólo pudo sorprenderse por acertar y mirarla a la vez que sorprendida, preocupada, sosteniendo el manillar con una mano, podía ver como la pelirrosa había llorado anteriormente; Sus ojos estaban rojos y mejillas húmedas. Pasó sin más y la abrazó para entonces romper en llanto. Haruki no podía entender nada ¿Y si la engañaron y realmente ella no estuvo con el Duque? Pero lo importante... ¿Hicieron mal a Isuke?

— ¿Isuke-sama?—

A pesar de que había una gran posibilidad de que Gorguo tuviera razón o no, quien sabe, le intranquilizaba lo que pasaba con ella. Ahora entonces así misma se llamó idiota al recordar algo... ''De lo que te digan no te creas nada y de lo que veas la mitad''.

Sólo una frase para descartar la posibilidad de que haya Isuke estado con el Duque; Una forma de pensar que todo fue un sueño o una broma pesada.

— No pudo Isuke... Con el Duque...— Contestaba entre sollozos.  
Haruki la escuchaba y trataba de comprender todo. — E-Es que ... Isuke no puede... Te amo...—

Correspondió su abrazo la pelirroja. Parecía entender qué estaba entonces ocurriendo.

— Marcharemos de aquí.—

— ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué de la obra?—

La obra... Con lo que pensaba adinerarse... Un golpe bajo para Haruki.  
¿Le haría perder la fortuna que podría conseguir con Spectacular, Spectacular, sólo por el amor hacia Isuke? ¿Tendría ahora que volverse a romper la espalda en algún trabajo mal pagado?

— No importa. Marcharemos lejos de aquí incluso.—

Se miraron a la cara. Isuke lavaba sus lágrimas y Haruki la soltaba al verla algo más tranquila aún mirando sus ojos y le brindó una sonrisa.

— Ve a cambiarte y recoger tus pertenencias. Preparémonos.— Aún sonriendo.

— ¿Dónde Isuke irá contigo? ¿Y el dinero? Sueñas demasiado...—

— Ya verás. Marcharemos esta noche... Sobre el dinero yo soy una experta.—

Por supuesto, alguien que acababa viajando sin apenas dinero  
habiendo sobrevivido tanto tiempo ¿Por qué no ahora?

— Eres idiota... Será todo tu culpa. Ahora Isuke irá a buscar sus cosas.— Soltó una risilla, forma de mostrar estar más aliviada mientras se giraba para entonces bajar las escaleras marchando de aquel piso mientras restregaba alguna que otra lágrima con su mano.

— Espero que vuelvas pronto...— Murmuraba Haruki mientras cerraba la puerta. Debían de empaquetar sus cosas más importantes y valiosas. La pelirroja se dirigió a la cama y miró con una sonrisa aquella foto. — Tranquilos. No os daré de lado... Tsk. Que irresponsabilidad la mía desperdiciar el dinero por amor ¿Cierto, mamá?—

* * *

El médico personal del Duque y otro personal lo despertaron colocándole alcohol cerca de su nariz. Era un truco viejo pero que funcionaba.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Duque?— Preguntó Gorguo en aquella sala. El mencionado estaba aturdido y la visión era borrosa. Sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza.

El Duque después de unos cuantos segundos tratando de averiguar qué ocurrió, llegó a la conclusión más certera posible: Mágicamente fue noqueado y no sabía quien era aquel tercero.

— Sí, sí. Claro que sí. Por eso me duele tanto la cabeza ¿Cierto? — Decía con enfado; apaciguando la voz sarcástica que tendría que haber puesto. Aún algo dormido sentía como un paño húmedo y suave tocaba constantemente la herida de su cabeza.

— Esa con su cursilería y estúpidas palabras... La ha hechizado...— Decía refiriéndose a Haruki, a la vez tratando de soportar la molestia que era el hecho del daño que esa simple acción le hacía. — Quiero que vuelva, Gorguo. Encuéntrela.— Entonces apartó con agresividad aquella mano que le molestaba tanto lavando su herida. — Dígale... Que el show terminará a mi manera... Y que ella vendrá cuando caiga el telón del show A MÍ. O haré que maten a esa escritora.—

— ¿Que la maten?— Preguntó Gorguo de nuevo, sorprendido viendo como un guardaespaldas personal sacaba una pistola.

— Que la maten.— Respondió con firmeza el Duque.

* * *

Isuke rápidamente empaquetaba sus cosas; Dinero, dinero, joyas... Iba a salir un momento a revisar su vestuario pero encontró a Gorguo frente el camino. Este la miraba con seriedad.

— Perdona la intromisión.—

— Isuke no te perdona.— Decía agarrando una gran chaqueta.

— Tú no entiendes... El Duque matará a Haruki.—

La pelirrosa miró el espejo que tenía frente ella. Parecía que se ahogaba de nuevo; algo le robaba el oxígeno. Esas palabras le dolían en el alma.

— Está loco de celos. Haz el final que él quiere y acuéstate con él.—

Se restregaba entonces las lágrimas que salían y trataba de oxigenarse respirando algo más profundamente.

— O mandará a matar... a Haruki.—

Fue un minuto de silencio. Entonces se giró a verlo.

— No nos asusta, no a Isuke al menos.—

— Es un hombre poderoso. Sabes que puede.—

Entonces cuando se iba a colocar la chaqueta, enrabiada, la lanzó al suelo.

— ¡Isuke nunca te necesitó! ¡Siempre quisiste hacer creer a Isuke que vale lo que le pagan! ¡Me marcho lejos de ti, del Duque, Moulin Rouge, y toda la escoria!—

Se largaba de ahí hasta que paró por unas palabras.

— Estás muriéndote, Isuke.— La mirada de Gorguo era aún seria, pero esta vez con ojos cristalizados. — Te estás muriendo...—

— ¡¿Otro truco?!—

— No, mi querida. Nos lo dijo el médico.—

Entonces abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo sin creerlo. Pasó a ver aquella cortesana de pasada edad que la había atendido en ocasiones y esta asintió con seriedad. La miraba nerviosamente.

— Haz que Haruki se vaya... Sólo tú puedes salvarla.—

Comprendía sus palabras. Era un asco tener que soportar que le digan lo que debiera de hacer pero ya nada parecía ser ofensivo a su orgullo. Trataba de meditar con todo lo dicho.

— Eres una gran actriz... Hazle creer que no la amas. Usa tu talento y sálvala, hiérela.—

Gorguo hizo una pausa al ver como Isuke quedaba cabizbaja. Pero retomó el curso.

— No hay otra forma. El show ha de continuar... — Trataba de escucharse lo más comprensivo y ella sólo soltó lágrimas silenciosamente; todo pasaba muy rápido y era confuso. — Somos criaturas del bajo mundo. No podemos darnos el lujo de amar.—

En cuanto minutos después de la retirada de Gorguo y de reflexión,  
aún destrozada por el hecho de estar a punto de morir, sentada en una silla colocó su frente sobre el brazo que reposaba encima del escritorio en que era maquillada cada tarde antes de exponerse al escenario.

Las agujas del reloj se unirían para señalar una hora; 7:35 am. En el próximo lugar de espectáculos, anteriormente un burdel, se encontraban construyendo y añadiendo los últimos retoques a la obra. El escenario se terminaba y todo comenzaba a verse organizado.

— Una pena... Otro romance fallido.— Mencionaba con seriedad Gorguo.

— Una y otra vez. ¿Sabe alguien para qué estamos viviendo?— Preguntó la cortesana, suspirando, aquella que había atendido en ocasiones anteriores a Isuke.

Gorguo junto ella habían atravesado las puertas para pasar al interior de la sala. Observaban como se esforzaban todos y todas..

— Sea lo que pase... Lo dejaremos todo al alzar.— Afirmaba con seriedad aquel hombre. — Afuera ya está amaneciendo.—

* * *

Isuke no iba a llorar más. Era como andar y vivir con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, así de punzante era su dolor. Alzó la mirada y se observó en el espejo.

— Entonces... El show ha de continuar...— Susurraba. Suspiró y continuó con determinación. — Seré la número uno y arrasaré la taquilla. Sacaré las fuerzas necesarias para acarrear hacia delante el show.—

Pero aún quedaba el orgullo y permanecía la cordura; Sabía que lo más sensato era primero acabar con todo lo construido junto Haruki. En el lavabo con el agua lavó su cara y secó. Unos escasos retoques de maquillaje y marchó entonces del Molino Colorado. Recordaba donde se encontraba la casa de la pelirroja y que esta le estaría esperando.

Sus pasos se hacían lentos y pesados.  
No quería llegar al destino, pero cuanto más rápido, mejor.

El no saber cuando morir lo volvía más áspero ¿Fallecer por falta de oxígeno o tal vez ahogada en su propia sangre?

Posiblemente de la pena.

Haruki permitió pasar a la pelirrosa dentro de casa. La abrió sonriendo como siempre. Sí, no había dormido. La estuvo esperando.

— ¡Hey. Isuke-sama!—

La mencionada entonces sonrió señalando soberbia y movió su cabello con su mano aumentando lo señalado. Tomaba una pose que acompañaba todo aquello y con unos ojos penetrantes miró los de Haruki.

— Sí, esa soy yo.—

Haruki se sentía de alguna forma intimidada por todo aquello.

— Verás, Isuke no soporta estar con idiotas. El Duque demuestra que sí puede ofrecerme todas esas joyas.—

— ¿Qué?— Preguntaba. No podía creerlo. Era difícil hacer ver ser una broma con semejante actitud; Sentía algo pesado en el pecho.

— ... No debes de volver a ver a Isuke.—

Entonces hubo silencio. La pelirrosa podía ver como lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Haruki quien tenía una cara seria; No podía soportarlo. Había destruido una sonrisa. Y tener esa actitud falsa pero a la vez tan real para Haruki era lo peor... Apartó la mirada y giró para marchar de ahí. Había tratado de sonar lo menos dura pero su actuación aún así descorazonó a alguien que la amaba y viceversa; Después de todo la pelirroja no merecía morir sólo porque la egoísta de Isuke haya querido quedarse con ella a pesar de las advertencias del Duque.

Dejaría lo dicho y hecho así, aunque doliera. Sabía que el tiempo lo curaba todo.  
O tal vez el tiempo de Isuke no tendría tiempo de curar el mal que sentía dentro de sí misma por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Dime la verdad!— Gritó la pelirroja entonces en llanto, mientras la miraba marchar. La pelirrosa se quedó quieta porque eso era un segundo cuchillo clavado en su corazón. Trató de tragar ese nudo de la garganta y parpadeó varias veces tratando de disipar las lágrimas. Se giró y pensó que la escasa iluminación que había en ese momento en las escaleras no haría ver sus ojos lagrimosos, así que los mantuvo abiertos sin miedo a ser descubierta. — La verdad es que yo soy la cortesana hindú y escogí al majarás. Así es como la historia termina.— Volvía a marchar a prisas. No podría hablar más porque acabaría llorando sí o sí. Era duro haber aguantado tanto.

* * *

Un día entero se mantuvo encerrada Haruki acostada en la cama. Quería pensar; Sabía que ese no podía ser el motivo de dejar atrás todo. Algo ocurría con Isuke. Se levantó y vistió de forma que pudiera aguantar el frío y las gotas de la lluvia. Dejó la casa asolada y corrió hacia el Molino Colorado; de nuevo brillaba con esas luces tan rojas, pero esta vez más escasas. Era sólo iluminado el cartel principal en la entrada.

Frente las puertas cerradas no supo que hacer. De la rabia a una puerta le propinó una patada que incluso a ella misma le dolió en el pie y tobillo.

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?— Mencionó un guarda. Se le acercaban dos en total. — Está cerrado ¿No lo ve? Lárguese.—

— Ha de estar loca.— Añadía el otro guarda.

— ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme?— Preguntaba enrabiada Haruki. Ya no estaría de humor para soportar y esto podría ser la causa de más problemas.

— ¡Está enferma!— Gritaba uno quien corría con intenciones de agarrarla pero fue esquivado. Sin que se lo esperara el otro tipo inmovilizó uno de sus brazos y el otro rápidamente el disponible. La llevaban a rastras alejándola del lugar.

— ¡Basta!— Gritaba haciendo fuerza hacia lados diferentes tratando de soltarse. Tenía tal fuerza que hacía retroceder a los guardas muy escasamente, pero entonces uno soltó su extremidad, agarró la cara de la chica y con su disponible puño golpeó su mejilla dejándola atontada.

— Espero que no vuelva a hacerlo más.—


End file.
